Keonichi
by super ginger
Summary: Story of the 5 Keonichi that were taken in by Master Splinter and how they devastate the lives of his sons. 2012 Universe. April, a human mutant with psychic powers. Karai, a girl turned killing machine. Mona Lisa, her smile hides her pain. Venus De Milo, a turtle who doesn't understand the world around her. Mituziki, a Master without a home.
1. Chapter 1

**FREAKIN PLOT BUNNIES! I CAN"T GET ANYTHING DONE!**

Ok, so set in the 2012 universe. What if Karai was never exposed to the mutugen.

* * *

><p>XxNey York City, Atop the Fortune Cookie FactoryxX<p>

Karai arched a brow and removed her face mask. "Woah. Guys, check this out." She pointed down to the street.

Leo and Donnie both came over first to see what she was looking at. A single fighter was standing against at least 25 foot bots. The fighter was thin and using only one blade. The fight seemed a one sided in favor of the fighter. He would slice, stab, and flip over the bots to get the ones on the outer edge and keep them moving.

A lucky bot got a punch in and knocked him back against the industrial brick building, landing on his hands and knees.

"Lets go." Leo announced, drawing his dual katana and leapt from the top of the building and onto a foot bot.

"boyeacahaing" Mickey screamed as they fell from the six floor rooftop onto the dog pile of foot bots.

Leo hacked and slashed his way to the single fighter who was using the wall to stand. He offered a hand to help him stand. "Are you alright."

The fighters long, dark hair was frazzled and covered half of their face. From what he could see, it was a Asian female. She had a swollen eye, bruises, and a busted lip. She pushed him off and jumped aside as a bot took the opportunity and punched the wall instead. The female fighter couldn't catch herself and rolled along the sidewalk. She stood again but lost the balance to keep fighting effectively.

It didn't take long for the five teens to smash through the few robots. They all turned to see what the cause of the commotion was.

The fighter was barely standing on her own but had three throwing stars held in her hand ready to fly at them. The team stood ready to deflect when her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

Donnie pointed at her. "Look at her arm." The female turned her eyes to the purple turtle finding a new target. "I think it's broken." The group looked at how her right arm was dangling on the ground useless. With a glup, Don walked past his brothers and kneeled down before her. He pulled some gauze from his shell and showed her. "Let us help you."

Donatello could see her breathing was deeper than it should have been. She started to sway before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Donnie caught her before she hit the ground. With a confused look on his face, the turned to Leo. "Now what?"

"Now we ditch her and go home." Raph said while popping his neck.

Karai took a step towards the sleeping woman to look at the stars while Leo yelled at his younger brother's callousness. Her eyes grew wide. "Guys." Karai announced. "We're taking her to the lair." She turned the star to they all could see the cherry blossom that was imprinted on the star.

Leo blinked. "She's Inga?"

Mikey took an excited gasp. "She's Sensei's family. Dude, what if it's his sister? Or a cousin? Or an aunt! I bet she has awesome stories."

Raph smacked him in the back of the head. "Yea, like the one where she's Kari's replacement in the Foot and this was all an elaborate scheme to lead them to the lair."

"Even if it is," Leo knelt down to pick up the unconscious woman in his arms, "She's a target here. We have to move her someplace safe. And I can't think of anywhere safer."

* * *

><p>XxLairxX<p>

Leo held the woman past the turn style and had Mikey fetch Master Splinter. Leo laid her on the couch and allowed Donnie to splint her arm.

Mikey ran through the dojo and into Master Splinters room. "Sensei, Sensei, you're not going to believe this."

Splinter arched a brow when he was pulled from deep meditation from his youngest and oddly happy son. "What will I not believe?"

"So like, we're on patrol right, and Kari was all like 'guys, you should totally come check this out,' and there was this dude, well, dudette, and she was all like 'wahhh' and 'kataa' and we were all like 'whaa?' Anyways, after I saved the day, she like, passes out. Donnie thinks it's from exhaustion, but-"

"Michalengo." Splinter warned, "what is the point?"

"I was getting there. She had this." Mikey passed him the throwing star with the cherry blossom symbol. "She's like, your family, right?"

Splinter stood slowly, using his walking stick for support. "Perhaps. But Michalengo, family is not always made up of blood bonds, sometimes it is the bonds of blood that makes a family. Do you understand?"

"Not really, Sensei."

The rat gave a sigh. "Show me."

"There." Donnie announced, "that should help until I can reset the bones in her arm." He pulled out a pen light and opened her eyes to check her dilatation. Both eyes opened instantly, causing the four teens to take a step back.

"Get away." She demanded in Japanese. The boys looked confused. "Where am I?" she asked again in Japanese. "Who are you, why have you brought me here?"

Kari held up her hands. "You're safe here." She said in Japanese.

The woman arched a brow. "Consoldance from a child is hardly worth anything." She scathed. "I'm looking for Yoshi Hatizma. I was told he is here in New York."

The room instantly stiffened. "Why?" Raph barked.

"Where is he?" she addressed the red one.

Raph crossed his arms. "What do'ya want with him?"

The woman watched the purple one and saw where his eyes went. She looked over her shoulder and saw the orange turtle standing behind a giant rat wearing the symbols of the Inga clan.

The rat looked surprised. "Mitizuki?"

The woman stood on her own, pushing off the assistance of the others, and walked towards him, swaying slightly at the exhausting in her legs. "Yoshi Hatizma?"

He gave a slight bow. "Izowa Mitizuki."

She returned his bow. She tried to be more graceful as she bent into a kneel, but fell to her knees from the exhaustion and pulled the sword and sheath from her back and presented it to him with both hands. Her head was bowed as she said, "The clan has fallen."

Splinter took a slight step away from her. "That is impossible."

"Lord Master Yoshi Hazume ordered me to find you and inform you: You are the last living heir of the Yoshi Kazukane line. You" she grunted at the pain in her arm. "You are the new Lord Master of the Inga Clan."

Splinter seemed confused, but when he looked at his sons, he saw their confusion and grief. With a cooling breath, Master Splinter took hold of the sword she offered and removed it from the sheath to verify it was the sword of succession. He looked at the Japanese scripture that was stamped into the steel. With a heavy heart, he replaced it back into the sheath.

Mitizuki dropped her hands to the ground and forced herself to take the deep bowing position. "Lord Master." Splinter looked down at her. She was obviously in pain, but still clung to the honorable traditions. "My last orders were to find you. With your permission, what are your orders of me?"

Splinter stroked his beard in deep thought. He knew what the question was what she was saying: I have nowhere to go. "I will inform you in the morning."

"ho." Was her only response. The woman didn't move from the bow until Master Splinter had left the room. When the screen door from the dojo shut, her body went limp, and she fell over to one side.

Donnie was instantly at her side and called for Mikey to help him. "Lets take her to my lab. I can run some tests and make sure she's alright."

Leo looked at the screen door that Sensei just entered and felt sadness and guilt seep into his heart. He just lost everything. Again. Kari caught his attention. She was freakishly smiling.

Raph arched a brow. "That is the scarcest look."

Kari just looked at them. "That's Izowa Mitizuki." The boys exchanged a look then back to her. Kari rolled her eyes. "She's the most skilled and feared kunoichi in all of Japan. She's wanted by Interpol, the U.N. and Yakuza. No one has been able to track her in 10 years. This is awesome!"

Raph chuckled. "Wow. Kari has a hero."

"Right?! I heard she was originally a Samurai's daughter, but he was deemed a Ronin and cast out. He took her through the jungle for nine days until they came across a Ninja Clan high in the mountains. And everyday, she struggles with the bushido and ninjusu. I also heard one time-"

"Woah, that's enough fan girl." Raph interrupted.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you're excited, but if she's as dangerous as you say, is it really a good idea to let her stay here?"

"We all gotta sleep sometime." Raph pointed out.

"Father will let her stay." Kari assured.

Raph arched a brow. "Oh yea, and you know this because-"

Kari arched one of her own brows and smirked. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

* * *

><p>XxThe Next MorningxX<p>

April came down the next morning ready to begin her training. The boys were sitting around the television watching Saturday morning cartoons looking content while Kari was pouting. April leaned down to Donnie. "What's her deal?" April jutted her thumb at the direction of Kari.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kari responded with a hint of venom.

"Sensei shot down her request." Leo helped, his eyes never leaving the tv screen.

April gave a confused look. "What request?"

Donnie smiled. "For a new Sensei."

April gave a pained look. "Ow." She looked around the living area. "Is Sensei around?"

"He's in a meeting." Leo looked at her only to see a confused expression. "He's not to be disturbed?"

"With who?"

* * *

><p>XxIn the DojoxX<p>

Mitzuki sat across from Lord Master Hituzmea. Both were sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in their hands and the kettle between them. The room was still and quiet. The faint voices of the television could be heard in the Dojo. Mitzuki took a loud sip. "Good tea." She brought the bottom of the cup to rest on the fingers that were trapped in the sling Donnie made.

"Thank you."

They both took a sip together. Mitizuki looked over the rim of her cup and saw he was doing the same. She instantly adverted her eyes and set the cup down. "May I ask?"

Splinter arched a brow and gave a polite smile. "You may." He said, setting the cup of tea down and folded his hands in his lap.

Mitizuki seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "How did it happen?" She finally asked, her eyes meeting his.

Splinter looked at his hands before starting the story. "I had just arrived to New York when I saw some men in the alley way. They were handling a container but I knew they were up to no good. I attacked them. The container broke and I turned into this. The turtles I purchased were mutated into human - turtles. I could not let them die, so I took them with me. I have been raising them as my sons ever since."

Mitizuki seemed to take it in but showed nothing on her face.

"May _I_ ask what happened?"

Mitizuki nodded instantly and put her tea aside. With a sigh, she rubbed her temples. "I do not even know how to describe it. I have been going over it again and again, and it never made since. Not until I saw you." She met his gaze if only for a moment. "Were you still human, you would not believe me. But now." She tilted her head as if it said everything. "He attacked us at night. None of the guards saw him and the security cameras did not detect him. It was like he was the shadows. It was like he knew our weaknesses before he even saw us. By the time we realized what was happening, it was too late.

"The man attacked us with such strength, stealth that hasn't been seen in over a thousand years, and weapons that we had no idea how to defend against. He used laser guns that used both fire and ice.

"When I realized we were under attack, I went to Lord Master Hazume to protect him. He gave the sword and told me to find you in New York. I-" she paused as if ashamed. "I refused the order. I refused to leave my clansmen to die at the hands of this monster. I swore that I would kill him. But Master Hazume would not allow me this. He said that if my place was with my clansmen, it was my place to find them. He told me to leave, and I did. But before I left, I got a look at the animal that buturched my family. A tiger. He spoke Japanese but was standing on his hind legs.

"Master Hazume drew his sword and slashed at him. I knew he was distracting the beast to give me time to escape. And I did."

* * *

><p>April and Mikey were sitting outside the screen door. Upon hearing the description of the attacker, April whispered to the orange turtle, "Tiger Claw."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tiger Claw."<p>

Mitizuki turned her head toward the sound then arched a knowing brow at the Sensei and continued. "I've spent the last few months living off of contacts I'd created. Purchasing information and a new identity. Of course, the problem with Ninja's is -"

"They are Ninja's." Master Splinter finished for her. He took a sip of his tea to hide the smirk.

"Precisely. One of them must have tipped of Kuboto. I didn't even take two steps out of La Guardia before I was attacked. I fought with everything I had, but there was just too many of them. They kept trying to hold me, put me in vehicles. I think the Foot wants me alive."

Splinter tiled his head. "Why?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. Honestly, I was so fatigued from the flight, if your sons were not there to save me, I may be in his hands now instead of here with you. Enjoying your delicious tea." She gave a small smile while taking a sip.

Splinter smirked. "Your tricks will not work on me."

"It is quite good." She took another loud sip.

Splinter sat his tea down and gave a thoughtful sigh. "Deception is the Ninja's greatest ally. You have seen my sons. How do I know I can trust you? Not only with my life, but with theirs?"

Without hesitation, Mitizuki responded, "My heart has always belonged to the Inga. You took me in, raised me as your own. I have never betrayed the clan."

"You betrayed me."

She looked confused for a moment then sighed. "That was twenty years ago. You forget the times we were in, Master."

"I remember quite well."

"I remember you, engulfed in your own anger, accusing the Yakuza for the death of Master Hansi and Master Onizuka because you disgraced two of their lieutenant in a fit of rage."

Splinter gave her a hard look. "You betrayed us by joining them."

"I was under orders by Lord Master Kenoke, your father, to investigate the incident. Yes, I did join them. I was under cover for five years trying to figure out what caused it and to gather as much intelligence that I could on them." Splinter was not persuaded. "My work stopped the war before it even started."

There was a mutual, angered silence between the two.

"They tell me you dishonored my father when you found out I left." Splinter looked away in shame. "That you called him names in the fields. That you would taint his food." He met her gaze only to show no emotion. "I was told that he didn't fight back. That he took your angered words and let them go. That even though you continuously called him Ronin, he never fought you." Splinter finally looked away. "Is it true?"

Splinter lifted his tea cup and felt the warmth of the ceramic. "Yes."

Another silence fell over them. Allowing both of them a few needed breaths to clear the air that was a between them. "The past is in the past, Lord Master. If we keep looking behind us, we will never see the tree in front."

Splinter gave a small laugh. "That is a new one."

"It seemed fitting." Mitizuki poured him another cup of tea then one for herself. "I understand that you do not trust me. But sitting in here with you now, I know you are not the same fool you once were. Perhaps your" she looked at the screen door to see the faint shadows of two teenagers, "responsibility has aided you in this."

Splinter gave a small warming smile to himself before removing it to look at her. "If I do not allow to stay here, what will you do?"

Mitizuki gave a small smile and shrugged. "I am not about to peddle fish in Chinatown, but, given the popular culture phenomenon regarding Ninja's, I'm sure I will live like a Queen if I open my own Dojo."

Splinter gave a throaty chuckle. "And if I allow you stay?"

She looked away as if deep in thought. "When I served under Lord Master Hazume, I was one of his council. I would like to think my ideas were grand, but I am partially biased. He would ask me for intelligence and insight into the enemy. Plan upcoming attacks, inventory weapons, and, of course, pour his tea." Splinter arched a brow at the last comment. "His first and only wife died in the same fire your wife did. From the same wraith of Kuboto. We did not start sharing tea until three years ago." He still looked slightly amused. "It was only companionship, never physical."

Splinter leaned back, closed his eyes, and pulled his beard in thought. Mitizuki remained silent and drank her tea until he spoke to her. "I have kunoichi that need training. There are" he paused looking for the word, "some skill sets that I cannot teach."

Mitizuki sat her tea cup aside and bowed politely. "Consider it done."

The creaking of the wooden floor prompted Mickey and April to return to their seats quickly. The sliding door opened and Master Splinter appeared followed by a woman in a black cotton kimono with the same design as Splinter. Her right arm was slung inside the kimono rather than put her arm in the sleeve.

He lead her down towards the turtles and the two girls. "My sons and students. This is Izowa Mitizuki. She will be training the kunoichi."

April blinked. "but Sensei, I-"

"Will do well under her guidance. I believe Kari has her biography. She can fill you in." With a nod, Master Splinter returned to the dojo for more meditation.

April and Kari both stood in front of the Japanese woman awaiting orders. She shifted her eyes from each. "I am sorry, students" she said with a slight bow, "I am not feeling strong enough to teach you today. One more day of rest is all I ask. Please. Enjoy yourself today."

April lowered her brows. "Umm, okay."

Mitizuki gave another slight bow then turned to Kari. "I am to understand you are my biggest fan?" She said with a hesitant smile.

"Biggest." Leo announced.

"Like has your picture under her pillow." Raph helped.

Kari slapped both in the back of the head. "I just recognized your name."

"Liar." The boys said in unison.

Mitizuki smiled. "The fact that you 'recognized my name' says more about me than you. A bad ninja ends up in a body bag, a good ninja gets their name in paper, a great ninja has no name." With a final bow, she walked to Donnies lab and laid down to rest.

April looked at Kari. "So, what now?"

Kari gave a shrug and reclaimed her seat on the couch next to Mickey. "Told you I can be persuasive."

Raph pift. "Must be nice to be princess."

"It is, but I suppose being a Queen is better." Raph gave a confused look at her. "Aren't you The Drama Queen?"

* * *

><p>AN, Also, what if some of the clansmen were off on a mission when Shredder killed off most of the Inga Clan. And what if Mitizuki and Shredders brother were on that mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Xx Three days LaterxX

Mitizuki stood before the two keonichi that were patently kneeling on the ground. She looked over them with her dark brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her arm was still in a sling from the broken arm and still used the kimono as a means of the sling.

"What do you two know of keonichi?" Mitizuki asked bluntly.

April looked at Kari who remained silent. "Female ninja's?"

Mitizuki nodded. "Yes. But what was their purpose?"

"Help their brothers?"

"By?"

"Providing information to the clan." Kari stated.

"How?" Mitizuki asked.

Kari looked at the sensei. "By infiltration into the city or society they are assigned to."

"Precisely." Mitizuki grinned. "How did they do it?" both of the girls looked confused. "Ready?" Mitizuki pointed at her face and smiled. She instantly removed it. "In the ancient days, the keonichi would infiltrate fortresses by taking the role of dancers, servants, and concubines." The girls had a scared look that made Mitizuki grin. "Don't worry. I will not ask you to perform the former. Given your expressions, neither of you have ever invited a male to your bed. Actually, I'm glad to see it given the lack of population control for girls your age. But I will not ask you to start now."

There seemed to be a sigh of relief from the two.

"But, part of your training will include all of the ancient ways plus modern methods of the keonichi. Everyday, you will train with Master Splinter to learn your weapon and then with me to hone your skills. I will teach you cohersion, manipulation, all the femine wiles that come with it."

Kari shook her head as if confused. "What does this have to do with ninjustu?"

Mitizuki smiled. "Good question. A lot of your training will be psychological. If you torture an enemy, they will tell you what you want to hear to make you stop. But, if you pull them in, drop their security, make them comfortable, you will have all the information you want. This takes practice and patience.

"I can teach you how to get anything you want with a smile and a well placed touch, but I do have one rule. These techniques are not to be used on your brothers. Yes, they are easy and an available resource, but if I see that you are manipulating them in anyway, whether you use these techniques or not, there will be punishement."

"if they're so easily manipulated-" kari started only to see that her Senesi was instantly in her face with two fingers ready to take out a nerve on her side.

After a few breaths, Mitizuki stood tall and resumed her position in front of them. "What is the difference in a high priced escort and a whore?" The girls looked confused again. "It is obvious what the whore wants. Money and fast. The escort is trained to listen. Be sympathic. Sometimes, men do not want something so basic and animalist. They need to feel wanted, and want to be needed. Our job is to supply that need without getting attached.

"You say they are so easily manipulated. But why is that? Is it because they don't know any better? Is it because they haven't been hurt? I've seen betrayal in the eyes of both my targets and my brothers. It is my brothers that still haunt me. How are they to trust you when you manipulate them. How are you to trust them to cover you in a fight when they don't even know who you are?

"In ancient times, the keonichi trainees were kept away from the males so they would not be tempted to try. But here, now, I cannot afford that risk. You must always remember, a keonichi is always available, but unobtainable. You must always attract when you want it, but must ever get attached to the target. "

"Hi, Sensei." The girls said in unison.

"As I have said, you will be learning the ancient ways as well as the modern ways. But first, is the ancient way. Your graduation must be in the spring as it is tradition. You have five months. Both of you will hate me by the end of it because you will question what the purpose is. Everything you learn in the ancient ways will tie into the modern ways. But, I will need you to train me as well."

The girls looked stunned that she would show a lack of knowledge.

Mitizuki smirked. "I like field work. But in today's age of six inch screens, I need you to teach me how to be a keonichi in today's world. Your training and methods will also be graded."

"Why?" April asked.

"The world is always changing. It is imperative that we change with it. Otherwise, we will be like the Foot who puts idiots in black pajamias and call themselves ninja. It is important to keep our skills updated and modify where necessary.

"The entire ninja arsenal was created by modifying farming equipment so it would be less detectable. Is it not imperative to change our techniques to match the quickness of the world?"

"Hi, Sensei." The girls said in unison.

"I will not ask you to do something I will not. As I said, I like to do field work. There are days when we will pickpocket people, days when we people watch, and days when we watch movies. But at the end, we will take on a project that I bet neither of you could do. And I will need your help with it. Deal?"

"Hi, Sensei." The girls said in unison, this time with a smile.

"Good. Before we begin, I have a question for each of you. In the last three days, I've been watching you both. How you interact with the boys, how you fight, how you act. April: Are you really that oblivious?"

The red head scrunched her brows. "huh?"

Mitizuki arched a brow. "The boys. How they treat you. How they fight over you."

"Who?"

Kari leaned forward. "Really?"

April still looked confused. "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

Mitizuki simply nodded. "Start watching them. Listen to them. Look around. You will see what we are talking about. But before I can train you, you must answer this question: who do you choose?"

April still looked confused.

Mitizuki then turned to Kari. "What is your name?" Kari gave a look like it was obvious. "That is all." Mitizuki turned her back on them with her hand behind her back. She left the dojo leaving them confused.

Kari humphed. "That was dumb."

"What was she talking about?"

She gave a groan in exhaustion as she stood. "Look, she said to listen and watch. So, go talk to Leo, Donnie, Casey and Mickey. Then reflect on what you saw and heard."

"Why them?"

Kari opened the door to the dojo and turned to the red head. "Trust me, you'll see." She gave a wink and left. "Sensei Mitizuki." Kari called as she ran to catch up.

"Are you done meditating?"

"Didn't have to, the answer was simple."

Mitizuki nodded. "I suppose it was. Kari – Japanese for Snake. A venomous creature that often will attack unseen. A creature that will shed it's skin for the sake of growth and survival. The reminants used to scare off the prey. It is a good name for a Ninja. You must shed your skin for the sake of the mission. A name given to you by the man who raised you. The same man who lied to you all of your life. The same man who does not flitch at the idea of murder and butchery. A man who Master Splinter once called brother and now an enemy. Do you identify yourself as a snake? Spitting venom at everyone and biting those who get to close? Do you shed your skin of life often to where people closest to you wonder who you are? Do you wander alone and striking the helpless? Or is there another name you would like to go by that is more definitive of who and what you are?" Kari had a confused looked when she pulled her eyes to the ground in thought. "Shakespeare once said that a rose by any other name is still a rose. But names give meaning. They give a purpose." Mitizuki looked over her shoulder at the four turtles that were in the living area, either hitting the dummy or watching tv. Mitizuki looked back at the girl. "Do you shed your skin against your family, your friends, your life when it is convient for you? How often do you strike and shoot venom when someone starts to get close? When someone is just trying to help?" Kari's shoulders hung slightly. "Perhaps you should mediate on this." Kari nodded and walked towards her room and silently shut the door.

Mitizuki took a seat next to Master Splinter who was meditating out of the Dojo. "How did it go?" Splinter inquired while his eyes were still closed.

"Well. I am making them more aware of their surroundings." Splinter gave an approved head nod. "May I borrow two of your sons?" Splinter opened one eye and looked at her cautiously. "Unless you have geta here?"

Splinter gave a smile then nodded. "Use Leonardo and Dontello. The other two will not have the patience."

"Ohshi ginamus." Mitizuki stood and stepped towards Leonardo who was punching the dummy. It was Raph to indicated her presence with a scowl and a head tilt.

Leonardo looked over his shoulder then quickly turned to bow. "Sensei."

Mitizuki returned the bow with a soft smile. "Thank you, but I am not your Sensei. Something tells me you boys do not trust me enough to give me such a title."

"Got that right." Raph stated while leaning against the wrench.

Leo shot him a look then resumed with Mitizuki. "What he means is-"

"What he means is, I have not had a chance to prove myself. Which is understandable. But we are getting off the subject. I have a project that needs to be completed. Normally I would do it myself, but it requires two hands and I am down to one. Will you assist me please?"

"um sure. What is it?"

"Wood work. Very easy. Shouldn't take more than an hour."

Leo arched a skeptical brow. "What do you need?"

"2x4's, a saw, power drill, nails, glue, and a bit of leather."

"I think Donnie's got all that in his lab."

Mitizuki nodded. "thank you." Leo walked past her to the lab. She felt Raphael's eyes on her back. She turned to meet his gaze. "Well? We need a supervisor. Make sure I do not step out of line."

Raphael pushed himself off the wrench. "Good idea. Ladies first." Mitizuki gave a thankful nod and proceeded to Donnies lab.

* * *

><p>Raphael sighed. Again. He was board and it showed. Leonardo was the only one working on the wood while Mitizuki helped where she could. After two hours, it was becoming tiresome waiting.<p>

"Done." Mitizuki announced.

"Terrific." Raph stood quickly and crossed his arms. "What did you two fairies make?"

Mitizuki smirked. "Actually, it would have to be leprechauns, and the short answer is shoes." She picked up the wooden shoes with six inch slats on the front and heel of the foot and a small leather strap.

Raph gave an infuriated look. "Shoes."

"Geta, actually. They're an ancient Japanese foot ware that kept the keimo off the ground."

Seeing the fire building in his brother, Leo tried to help. "Oh, is that what they're called. Geta. Isn't that interesting Raph. We saw em in that one anime, remember."

With an aggravated shout, Raph turned on his heel and knocked something off a table top that was near the door granting a 'hey' from Donnie.

Leo rubbed his neck. "Sorry, he's got a temper. It seemed like nothing we do – and your laughing."

Mitizuki was laughing into her one good hand. "I'm sorry. He reminds me of Hatizma at that age. I mean, Lord Master Splinter." She picked up the geta and placed them aside. "thank you for your assistance, Leonardo." She picked up the broom and started to sweep.

"Here, let me help." He tried to take the broom only to have her take it from him.

"Leonardo. You have all the work. Allow me the clean up."

He wanted to fight it but instead but gave a shallow bow. "Yes Master."

Mitizuki arched a brow but bowed to him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Mitizuki was meditating by her self when April's disorganized chi caught her attention. Opening an eye, April was playing with her fingers while staring at the TV screen the boys were all watching. She was flanked on each side by Donnie and Casey. Her eyes kept shifting between the two and she looked uncomfortable.<p>

Mitizuki lifted the lid of her tea kettle and saw that it was full but the water was cooler. She stood and placed her fingers in the liquid. On her way to the kitchen, she flicked the extra water on April's neck to catch her attention. When April went to wipe it off, she turned to see Mitizuki standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

April followed her into the kitchen. "I ah, I realized what you were saying."

"Oh? So you see it now?"

"Yea. I can't believe I never saw it before. But you want me to decide."

She gave a small laugh to herself as she placed the tea kettle on the stove. "I wanted you to be more aware of your surroundings. How can you manipulate a target if you do not see it for yourself? Especially when it is real."

"But you said that I had to decide."

Mitizuki turned to the girl. "But I did not say where nor did I say it had to be set in stone." April gave a confused look. She stepped towards the child. "If you chose with your brain, you would choose Casey. And, if I may be blunt, there are more fish in the sea."

"Well, I mean,"

"If you choose with your heart," Mitizuki gave a sad smile and seemed to drift off into her memories. "There was a time when I choose between my brother, and my target. I used logic and saved countless lives. But, if I had stayed with him, those few years together would have nothing but happiness. April, I wanted to make you aware of the situation you are heading towards. They will make you choose, I just wanted to make you ready."

April looked away from the woman. "I can't"

"I understand. This is not an easy task. But an event will arise, and in that moment, you will know. Every inch of you will know. I just hope you have the courage to go through with it. "

"What-" April seemed to cut herself off but looked at the room to make sure they couldn't hear her. April bowed. "Thank you, Sensi."

Mitizuki gave a bow back and allowed her to return to the show.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Mitizuki stood before her two students. "have you meditated upon my questions?"<p>

"Hi, Sensei."

"Good, then we can begin."

The girls both looked at one another then at the Master. "Don't you want to know our answers?" Kari asked.

"No. That is for you to discover on your own. Now remove your shoes and put these on." She held the geta up for them to see only to be rewarded with the astonished looks from the girls.

* * *

><p>AN: Karai chooses to go by Karai because she has not earned enough honor yet to call herself Miwa. The name 'Snake' is a burden to show what she used to be as she strives towards a new life with her father and adoped brothers.

BYW: IDK if Karai does mean snake. Let me know what it does mean. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Five months had passed. It was a quite winter. Apparently, the Kraang and Shredder don't like the cold.

In the five months, the kunoichi had been laughed and ridiculed by the boys trying to walk in uneven shoes. During the first months, all that could be heard in the living room was them falling in the Dojo. Then it turned into thawacing from Mitizuki then her yelling "again."

The girls always left more sore than when they went in. More exhausted. On top of the physical training, Mitizuki required them to read psychology and study body language. They had to devour books on micro expressions and human anatomy.

Mitizuki took a seat next to Master Splinter in a white silk Kimono with Sakura bloosoms. Her hair was delicate and her makeup was of the traditional style. Splinter arched a brow at her outfit. "Lord Master." She bowed. "It is the first day of spring."

Splinter smirked. "Is it? I had not noticed."

"Yes, Master. Would you care to join us for a tea ceremony?" Splinter gave a wider smile that showed his front teeth and wrinkled his nose. "It is tradition."

He gave an approved sound. "What if I said that this tradition can stop?"

"Then I would tell you that I desperately need your approval or they will never leave this dojo."

He gave another smirk. "Then for the sake of the children, I shall attend." He took his walking stick and used it to prop himself up. "Is it safe?"

"Non-lethal."

With a nod. Splinter walked to the dug out sofa. "My sons." All of the turtles turned to him and muted the TV. " It has come to my attention that it is the first day of spring. In Japan, on the first day of the seasons, we would celebrate the change with a ceremony. You are welcome to attend." With a nod, he turned and allowed the boys to choose to attend.

Mitizuki was the first in the Dojo and was fixing the makeup and hair of the girls before the males entered. Mitizuki took her position by the door and bowed to everyone who entered. Master Splinter took one look in the room and smiled. "You have outdone yourself Master Mitizuki."

"Ho"

Master Splinter took the seat that was closest to the door and allowed his sons to file in. Raphael and Leonardo were the first to laugh. April and Karai were dressed in expensive silk kimonos complete with two under kimonos to give the dimension of color. Their faces were painted to look like that of a Geisha and their hair was done up in the same fashion. It was obvious that April was wearing a wig, but Karai's natural black hair seemed to hide well. They both had some flower arrangement in their hair and a delicate smile on their face. The girls gave a deep bow as they entered the room.

There were two tables in the room that sat close to the floor. Each table had a small vase with cut flowers in the center. On each table was a tray that held two bowls, a tea kettle, a small container, a bamboo Wisk, and a bamboo scoop.

"Leonardo. Raphael." Splinter announced, commanding them to stop laughing. Splinter motioned for the boys to take a seat at the tables. Leo and Donnie took a seat with Sensei while Raphael and Mickey took a seat at the other table. Mitizuki sat with them.

The girls gave a deep bow and proceeded to the tables. April sat with Master Splinter while Kari sat with Mitizuki. When the girls took their seats, they bowed and said in unison, "Thank you for joining me."

As if on cue, the girls removed the red satin cloth from the obi and began to purify all the objects before them. Mitizuki looked across the table at Raphael who was grinning like an idiot who couldn't wait to make fun of Karai. "Have you ever been to a tea ceremony?"

"Seen a couple on TV." Raph responded.

"So like, what's this for?" Mickey asked innocently enough.

Mitizuki smiled. "The tea ceremony has several different purposes."

"Like future black mail." Raph directed at Karai who only gave a playful disappointed look the returned to purifying the items.

"And," Mitizuki finished, "It's used to strengthen bond between friends and family. The ultimate goal is to strengthen the bond between ourselves and all the elements that coexist in our universe. The complex steps in his ceremony is supposed to show the complex levels in our world. It is a time for silent contemplation of our place in this world."

Karai finished purifying the instruments and leaned forward towards Mickey. "It's also a tourist attraction." She said with a hint of a laugh in her voice but finished with a wink.

Master Splinter waited until April had finished purifying the utensils until he spoke. "April. You look very beautiful."

Donnie was entranced by her makeup and hair and gave a half brained "yea." With a smirk on his face.

April gave a bashful smile. "I told Master Mitizuki that red flushed out my skin tone. I didn't realize why she was laughing at the time." There was a shared laugh at the table as she indicated to the red cotton kimono that was under the silk. Her fingers gently trailed down the collar to the obi before she returned to her work. She looked to her left and put a hand on the table, ever so gently touching Leo's hand. "Since you two" she gave a heavy lidded glance at Donnie then back to Leo, "have never done this before, would it be alright if Master Splinter receives the first bowl to show you the ceremony?"

"uh, sure." Leo sounded unsure.

April put her finger tips on his first knuckle and gave a smile. "Thank you."

As April started to prepare the tea, she tiled her head slightly to Donnie giving Leo the full vantage of her neck as she worked. Leo saw what she was doing and fell for it. He was distracted with what her hands were doing and stated to look at her neck. He felt a heated glair as Donnie had wide eyes that displayed all his hated. Leo looked at his hands in his lap but couldn't help the silent laughter that wanted to escape.

"So, you know you look ridiculous, right?" Raph stated bluntly to Karai. She gave him a mirthful look as she whisked the tea together. "Like I'm seriously going to get my Tphone and take a picture of this."

"Go ahead." She finished the steps for the whisk. "But you have to be honest with yourself first. Its so you can look at it later." She seductivly bit her lower lip and rolled her shoulders back only to give a blushful smile as if it never happened. Raphael gave a defeated smirk and leaned back on his hands as he shook his head in shame. She picked up the bowl and inspected the tea before passing it to Master Mitizuki. She bowed and said in Japanese, "Thank you for making me tea."

April stood and walked on the other side of the table and took a seat on the left of Master Splinter as she gave him the tea. He took a slight bow as he said to her "Thank you." April bowed back to him. Master Splinter took the cup in his hands and turned it twice counter clock wise before taking a deep, loud sip. "This is very good, April."

"Thank you, Sensei." Without looking at her, he could hear the smile in voice. When he was finished, he wiped the bowl and turned it clockwise twice and handed it back to her. "Would you like another, Sensei?"

"No, I think one is more than enough for me. Thank you."

With a small bow, April stood and walked behind Leo and snuck a glance at Donnie who noticed. She gave a small smile when she retook her seat and cleaned out the bowl to prepare the next one.

Karai passed the second bowl to Mickey who sat across from her. Mickey gave a bow and said "Oshi-umm-Ohshi"

"Thank you for making me tea" Mitizuki said for him in English.

"Yea, thanks Karai." She gave a small head nod to the youngest.

While he was turning the bowl, Kari noticed Raphael staring. "Do I have something on my face?" then smiled at the obvious joke. Raphael shook his head again while wearing the same smirk.

Mickey tilted the bowl back only to spit back into it. He had his tongue sticking out and letting the remaining tea fall back into the bowl. Karai looked shocked at first, then started to laugh. "Here." She held her hand out to him for him to pass it back. He did and she gave him an apologetic smile. She looked up like she was remembering something. "Hold on" Karai started to pat down her chest as if looking for something but seemed to find it in her obi on the left side. In order to reach it, she had to use both hands, forcing her to jut her chest out at Raphael to retrieve a small candy. "It can be a little bit bitter. This should help."

Mickey took it with a smile and bowed. "Thank you for giving me candy, Karai."

She smiled and bowed back. "You are very welcome." She dumped out the rejected tea in the second bowl and started to clean it.

April received the second bowl from Leo and just grazed her fingers across his and looked into his eyes before bowing. Leo didn't realize she took the bowl until he felt the air hit his fingertips. He looked at her again and noticed the little things like the curve of her cheek and the- he saw Donnie giving him another heated look. Leo dropped his gaze back to lap. A second passed before he furrowed his brows and shot another look at her. She was cleaning the bowl with little regard for his look.

He looked at Donnie who was excited that April was making him something but couldn't take his eyes off the woman. Leo looked over his shoulder to see Mickey talking about the last level of the horror game he was playing. Karai was smiling the whole time at the story. Normally, she'd tell him to shut up and threatin to throw something. Raph was leaning back and smirking at the former Foot.

Leo returned his confused look at April who noticed. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently enough.

"No." he answered quickly and smiled at her. He waited until she returned to her task did he look at his Sensei with a question. Splinter only arched a knowing brow and gave a smirk. Which only confused him more. Splinter just shrugged one shoulder. Leo took a deep breath as if to start questioning but his master gave him a look to calm down. Leo furrowed his brow again. Splinter changed his gaze to look behind him. Leo did but only saw the second table. Splinter did again, and Leo realized he meant his weapons. Why would he need his weapons?

Donnie took the bowl from April and said thank you, but didn't take a drink. April waited a moment before nodding her head to indicate the tea. "Oh." Donnie gulped it down quickly and passed it back to her. She wiped off the residual tea onto the small piece of paper in her kimono and cleaned the bowl.

Raphael passed the bowl back to Karai. When she tried to receive it, he wouldn't let go? "Why are you being so nice?"

She gently pulled his two fingers off the bowl. "I'm a gracious hostess. Why are you being so nice?" her tone held mirth but she had to revert her gaze before he saw the anger that was bubbling underneighth and took the opportunity to clean the bowl. When she finished, looked at Master Mitizuki who confirmed with April that everyone at her table was complete. She gave a head nod to motion to press on.

April picked up something from beside the table and stood. Leo stood quicker and drew his katanas ready for the test. April looked confused at the actions. "Leo?"

"No, I figured out this game. You're manipulating us, trying to make us drop our guard."

Raphael looked at Kari who was also standing with the same things in her hand. "Is that why you're being so nice?"

She shot him a death look. "I was trying to be a good hostess."

Leo pointed his second katana at her. "She's lying. They're going to attack."

Donnie looked the most hurt. "Is it true, April?"

"No." she looked just as hurt as he did.

Mickey looked between the women and Leo. "Man, I'm so confused right now."

Raph arched a brow. "As opposed to the usual?"

Leo sheathed one katana. "Give it." He motioned to what was in April's hand. She did without a fight. He looked it over.

"It's an umbrella, Leo." April assisted. He gave a suspicious look and she sighed. "It's a spring ceremony. Spring decor, spring tea, spring dance with an umbrella. Cause it rains in the spring?"

He popped open the umbrella and saw it was what she said. "oh."

"Can I have it back now?"

He retracted it but looked at Master Splinter for guidance. He just looked at him to see what he would do. He then turned to see Master Mitizuki the same look. Leo passed back the umbrella to April and gave her an apology. "Sensei, Master Mitizuki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect."

Splinter just nodded at his son. "It is understandable. Please, sit so they may finish."

Leo did so quickly and sheathed his final katana and looked at his lap in shame.

April joined Kari at the front of the room as they prepared for the dance. Master Mitizuki pulled her cell phone out of her sleeve and pressed play.

The girls started as the song began. They moved with the music showing the umbrella. Leo looked at his Sensei. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

Master Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were right to question. As a ninja, it's important to always be aware of your surroundings. When something doesn't seem right, it's up to you to investigate why. You went with your instincts. They just proved, incorrect." He gave a smile to his eldest and began to watch his daughters dance.

They were holding hands and spinning at the climax of the song. They then broke apart and circled each other. They began to spin in a circle with the umbrellas. They stood at the opposite table and bowed behind the umbrella as the song ended. They males applauded their dance.

The women stood and bowed. Without hesitation, they striked with the wooden blade that was hidden in the handle. April instantly went for Mickey knocking him to the ground. Raph stood and sued his sai to stab her. April used the umbrella to take them from him and threw it and this sai across the room. She then flipped over him and went to stab him in the back of the neck with the wooden blade.

Karai used the sheath as a means of control on Donnie as she hit him on the head then kicked him back.

"I knew it." Leo shouted as he drew his katanas.

Karai held the powdered tea in her hands as she threw it into his eyes then sliced him with the wooden blade across the chest.

The girls stood upright and looked at Master Splinter.

The boys recovered and were ready to attack.

"Yao Mie" Splinter announced. The boys stopped and looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Raph yelled. "They just attacked us."

Splinter took the blade from Karai and inspected it. "Wooden. You four were hit. Had these been real, all four of you would be dead." He gave the blade back to Karai who bowed upon receiving it. "My sons, you seem to forget, a ninja's greatest weapon is deception. Your sisters did deceive you." He looked at April. "Very well, I might add. However, this was not a test for you, but rather, themselves. Back in Japan, the kunoichi would put on this event. The senior ninja knew what was coming, but the younger ones did not. It was a game to us. When would they strike, and how forceful. But again, this was not a test if they could deceive you, even though they did, but rather, a test of their patience. Of their abilities." He turned his attentions to his other students. "You both did very well. I would say, worthy of graduating?" he asked as he looked at Master Mitizuki.

She stood and bowed to him. "They far exceeded my expectations. But the final decision is yours, Lord Master."

Master Splinter nodded as he looked at his girls. "Congratulations. Now clean this mess."

The girls both bowed in unison. "Thank you, Sensei."

They turned to look at Master Mitizuki who was smiling just as big as they were. "Help each other out of those. They are a rental. Karai." She looked up with a worried look. "A word."

With a nod, she stepped towards the Master. Mitizuki has the look of hardness until she smirked. "That candy trick you did. Good job. It showed that you knew enough about your intended targets to plan ahead. That kind of ingeunitive thinking is exactly what we're looking for. Now go wash up."

"So that's it, we're done now?" Raph accused.

"Yes." Mitizuki responded. "I am sorry to use you as targets, but it was necessary. A trial by fire, if you will. Leo, you were right. Everything you saw was a device to lower your guard."

"Why? How can we ever trust them after this?"

She gave a bit of a knowing look. "How can you trust anyone after this? Almost seems like the point."


	4. Chapter 4

And here we go. Dear Nickeloden, how to introduce Mona and Venus. Your Weclome, Super- Ginger.

Now I know, this is opening to Season 3. WTF, the 'magic night' was at the start of Season 2. You mean to tell me that the guys didn't notice for a year?

No, they didn't. And that will be explained later on.

* * *

><p>"Aww man, I'm never gonna hear the end of this." Michelangelo said to himself. He was returning from visiting Leather Head and got turned around in the tunnels. "Was it left, left right, or left, right, left?"<p>

"Hello?"

Mickey looked around. There wasn't anyone around him.

"Hellllo?" The voice called again. "Is someone there?" The voice was feminine and coming from down the tunnel.

Mickey ducked into a tunnel and looked down the main tunnel he was just on. Down the tunnel a figure stood in the sunlight from the drain ditch. She looked just as confused as he did. She turned her head down each side that the tunnel was and looking for the owner of the voice. With a shrug, she sat back down in the sunlight with her back to him. The way she was sitting looked like she was meditating.

Mickey ran closer but ducked into a closer tunnel. He peeked out to look again. She was wearing a dark hoodie with the hood around her shoulders. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail. It was slightly poufy in the tail.

Mickey ran again and ducked into the next tunnel. The girl turned her head towards him as if she heard him. "Okay, you're really starting to freak me out. Can you just, ya know, join me in the light?" Mickey clung to the wall, watching her closely. Her brows were creased as she tried to hear him again. "Please?"

"Monica" a second voice called out. It was further down the tunnel. "Who are you talking to?" Another girl.

Monica put her hand over her heart. "Oh, it was just you. "

"Sorry." The second voice said with a smile. "Are you feeling warmer?"

Monica nodded her head. "Yep. I can see why you used to do this all day." She gave a small chuckle.

The second voice gave a small laugh of their own as they stepped closer to the girl. "I'm sorry, but this was all I could find." The second voice stepped into the light and passed the sitting girl a plastic bag. The second girl was wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering her face. She had kacki cargo pants that look a few sizes too large.

Monica took it greedily and opened it. "Aww, beef lo mein. You remembered."

"Consider yourself lucky. Apparently, that Chinese restaurant is selling what they're making. They barely threw anything away this week." The second sat down in the light of the rain trap.

Monica made a sound like she was eating. "Hey Shelly," Monica asked quietly, "how long do we have to live down here?"

The hooded girl leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I don't know." She said exhausted but was laced with worry.

Monica ate a little more. "Can I see my family tonight?" Shelly turned her head but kept her face at the ground. "I know how you feel about this, but I just want to see them. We can go at night, when it's safer." Mickey had a scared look. Monica's a prisoner. The poor girl. After a moment, the hooded girl nodded. Wow, worst kidnapper like ever. Well, hind sight, guess it's a good thing. Monica scooped up some food and ate something. "After that we could-"

"Eat your food. You need to replenish what you lost." Monica gave a sarcastic salute to Shelly. "The next six months will be to prepare for the six months after that when we have to go back into bromine. You need to eat."

Monica gave an exhausted sigh but put something else into her mouth. Mickey took the opportunity to move to get a closer look. He ducked into another tunnel to get a better look at the two girls.

"Did _you_ eat?"

The hooded girl shrugged. "Some apple cores that were in the trash, but it's fine. I still have some reserves."

Mickey placed his shell against the wall and bit his finger nails. What did she mean 'reserves' like fuel reserves? Like a robot? Like a Kraaang bot? Like a Foot bot? Mickey poked his head out of the tunnel to 'keep reconnaissance.'

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you anymore."

Monica shrugged. "Don't worry. This is more than what we've had in a while."

The second sat up and removed her hood and dropped the zipper on her jacket. "They started to notice. I had to get out." Shelly lifted her head towards the sun allowing Mickey a closer look. She had a red band from the outside of her eyes and down to the base of her neck. Her skin was a dark green. Wait, what? Shelly was bald. The female adjusted her jacket to reveal the lip of her shell that came up behind her head.

"You're a turtle?" Mickey shouted, more confused than anything.

Monica turned and smiled. "Ha! I knew someone was there."

The second girl instantly grabbed Monica's hand and tried to pull her to the darkness of the tunnel.

"No, it's cool." Mickey tried to explain as he walked into the light of the street drain. "I'm a turtle too, see." He turned so they could see his shell. He turned around and held his arms wide to show he wasn't a threat.

Monica poked her head out of the darkness to get a closer look. "OMG! Look, he really is." Monica smiled at the discovery and revealing that she also had green skin but it was a lighter green than his own.

"See, just a couple of mutated turtles here."

"Yea that's great. We need to go. Now." The second girl said from the tunnel and making the urgency obvious.

"Nah, it's cool." Mickey tried to relax her. "My name's Michelangelo. Or Mickey. What's yours?"

Monica stepped out of the dark tunnel and took a step towards him. Her hoodie was a dark blue and her jean shorts displayed her legs to end with regular human feet. "My names Monica." She pointed at her chest which showed him she had human hands. "And that's Shelly." She pointed to the darkness where her companion was. "I didn't know there were more like us."

"Neither did we!" Mickey said excitedly.

"What?" Shelly asked from the darkness. Fear present in the one word.

"No, we thought we were the only ones."

"Whose we?"

"Me and my brothers. This is amazing. How long have you guys been in the sewers?"

"How many brothers?" Shelly accused with the same hint of fear.

"Well, there's me, Leo, Donnie and Raph. Man, they are gonna flip out when they see you."

Shelly took one step closer to the orange turtle but stayed in the shadows. "Tell you what, how about we keep this little secret between the three of us, and we go our separate ways. And you never _ever_ tell anyone you saw us. How about that?"

Monica waived her hand as if dismiss her. "Don't mind Shelly, she's just a little over protective. I'd love to meet your brothers."

"No, you don't." Shelly warned behind her.

"No, its cool. We're cool." Mickey took another step towards Monica. "I promise you, when you meet them, you'll love em."

"And that's my queue." Shelly took Monica's hand and pulled her away from the young turtle.

Monica tried to fight her off. "Shelly, he seems nice."

"Well, I'm not going to wait for that to change." Shelly dragged her further down the tunnel.

"Mickey?" another voiced called down the tunnels.

Michelangelo turned and put his hands to his mouth to amplify, "Yo, Leo. I'm down here. Come quick."

Monica smirked. "Is that your brother?"

Mickey jogged to catch up to the girls. "Yea, Leo's our leader. He's going to be so excited to meet you guys."

Shelly pulled Monica in front of her and leaned in close to whisper "he's going to introduce us to four male turtles who have never seen a female. During mating season." Monica gave her a look of confusion that held slight fear. "It's going to be a frenzy. We have to run." In that moment, Monica looked deeply into her blue eyes and saw the fear she had. "Run."

Shelly heard the heavy footsteps of at least two people. "Now." She yelled at Monica. Without thinking, she kicked Michelangelo in the plastron, knocking him back a few feet and ran to catch up with Monica.

Leo appeared as Michelangelo was picking himself up. "You alright? We got worried when you didn't make it back from Leatherhead's."

"Dudes!" He grabbed Leo by the shoulder. "I just saw two female turtles. Like, like us turtles."

Donnie shared a confused look with Leo. "I think the lights are playing a trick on you."

Mickey pointed at his plastron that had a foot print. "Even on my best day, I couldn't do this to myself." He released them and started down the tunnel they went. "Look, just, come on. I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Leo watched as Mickey ran down the tunnel. "You might want to call Raph and let him know we found Mickey."<p>

Raph was in a tunnel looking at his Tphone while trying to find a signal. "Donnie, your cutting in an out. Can't hear you."

After the fuzz he could hear "coming your way."

"huh?"

Movement to his right. He turned and saw two people running towards him. "Wait, come back!" Mickey yelled behind the two runners. With a smirk, he drew his sai, gave a spin and braced for impact. The runner in front wearing a hood saw him and only ducked their head as if to ram him. With a smile, Raph pulled back to hit. The lead runner slid under his strike, and kicked his hand that was aimed for him, knocking his sai out of his hand. The hood instantly rolled and started to run again but stopped to look behind.

Monica was held between the new turtle and the three running to catch up. He was stepping fiercely at her. Shelly removed her hood and gave a whistle to catch his attention. Raph fell for it and turned to attack but stopped.

He stood there stunned for a minute while Shelly stood her ground with a cold look. "…you're a turtle." His dumbfounded look continued, allowing Monica to get past him. When she did, the two were gone. The boys caught up to Raph. "That was a turtle." He said pointing at the way they went.

"Yea, we know." Leo yelled back.

* * *

><p>Shelly came to a stop when the tunnel divided into two directions. "Which way." Monica breathed heavily.<p>

"Depends, do you want to die quickly or slowly?" Without giving time for Monica time to respond, Shelly took her hand and headed to the left. The opening at the end should be big enough for Monica. But with her sell, Shelly couldn't fit. When they reached the dead end, Shelly dropped and tried to lift the metal bars. "Fucking city workers." She tried again but to no avail.

"Hurry, they're almost here."

"It. Wont"

"Stop." Leo yelled when they reached the same junction. Shelly heard him and tried to pry it off faster.

The boys were getting closer and her escape wasn't working. Shelly stood and put Monica in a corner with her shell between Monica and their weapons. "Stay behind me." Shelly warned.

They took a cautious step closer to the two females. "You have nowhere else to run."

Shelly knew it was true. She looked over her shoulder to the girl behind her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Monica put her hand on Shelly's shell for comfort. Shelly hardened her gaze to the four male turtles who were slowly getting closer. "What do you want?" Her question was as demanding as her stance to protect the other.

"Honestly," Leo said "I just want to make sure you're real." Shelly stayed quite as he took a step closer to her. He showed her his hand to show that he didn't mean any harm. With one finger, he poked her in the shoulder. "This is amazing."

"Now you know. You can go now." Shelly said with an icy tone.

"You have to come with us. You have to meet our father." Shelly arched a skeptical brow. "I'm sure he'll take you in. Both of you."

"Thanks but-"

"Come on," Mickey said, "you're eating out of the garbage to survive."

"Eww." Raph commented with obvious disgust.

"Please." Leo tried again. "We have plenty of food and shelter for both of you."

"No."

"but-"

"Were either of you exposed to a black-blueish type substance recently?" Donnie asked. The girls shared a look before looking at the purple bandana wearing turtle. "I thought so. You'll have to excuse my brothers. We've been trying to recover as much of it as possible since it usually creates, well monsters. We've never seen a controlled mutation like yours before, with the exception of our own. You'll have to excuse us if we seem excited."

Shelly firmed her cold look. Monica put a hand on her arm to have her step out of the way. When Shelly didn't, Monica spoke from behind her. "What was that stuff?"

"It's called it mutagen. Normally, when an organic life form encounters it, the mutagen will mix with other DNA that is found on the life form. In our case, we were turtles that had human DNA on us. So when exposed, we became humanoid turtles. I assume the same thing happed to you two?"

Monica fought from behind the larger turtle and stood in front of Donatello. "Yes. We were coming back from the vet when both of us were splashed with the ooze. It was like three drops, and I didn't think anything of it."

Donnie tapped his chin in thought. "That would make sense. The less mutagen present must creates less mutation. Whereas more mutagen would create infitinate possibilities." Mickey reached a hand out to poke Monica but his hand was slapped away by the other female and given a stern look.

"Did you hear that?" she turned to Shelly but didn't give her time to respond. "Can you fix it?"

"No." Donnie said with regret. He saw Monica's instant depression. "But, I am working on a retro mutagen. I've made one before, but it takes a few months to make. Right now, no, but I will later on."

Monica instantly smiled and turned to Shelly. "I can go back to my family. We can go back to the way we were."

Shelly's hardened look met with the Dons. "What's the price?"

"uh, well-"

Leo stepped in front. "You have to come with us. One night. Then you'll be free to leave if you want." He gave his best charming smile.

Shelly took a look at the four turtles who were smiling at her and the red one who was still dumbfounded that there were other turtles in the world. With an internal growl, "fine."

* * *

><p>Xx Lair xX<p>

Master Splinter and Mitizui were sitting across from each other in the living room. Mitizuki poured Splinter a cup of tea. "It is quiet tonight." Splinter noticed.

"I believe the boys went to check on Leather Head then went on patrol." Mitizuki commented as she poured her own cup of tea.

Splinter lifted the cup to his lips and blew on it to cool it. "Where are the girls?"

"April had to study for midterms and I hope Kari is in her room studying her poisons manual." Mitizuki blew on her tea to cool.

Splinter gave an approving sound as they drank the tea together. Instantly, their eyes opened and tried to hide the pained expressions on their faces. They forced themselves to swallow the tea and sat it aside. "The tea master was out sick. His apprentice suggested this."

Mitizuki gave a cleansing breath. "Ah." They both met each other's eyes but only shared a smile at the folly.

Leo was the first to past the turn style and spotted the Masters. "Sensei Splinter! Sensei Mitizuki!" he called for them with excitement in his voice. Both turned to see him and his brothers enter the lair with two others. "We found them in the sewers. They're mutants like us. They're turtles."

Splinter gave an amused look to hide his surprise. "This is interesting news."

The three boys brought the two to stand before the Masters. They were both dressed in hoodies with the hood down. Monica on the left and Shelly on the right. The one with the red band from her eyes to her neck seemed more stand offish where as the one with hair seemed more eager to meet him.

Monica took a step towards them. "You must be Master Splinter. The boys have been talking all about you." She said with an earnest smile to the rat. "And you must be Master Mitizuki." Mitizuki gave a polite nod at the girl. "My name is Monica Winthrop. And this is Shelly." She pointed to the other turtle who gave a pained look at the sound of her name.

Splinter smirked. "Shelly?"

"I was three." Monica said as if it explained everything.

Splinter didn't argue. Instead he looked to his sons. "My Sons, we have guests. Please prepare them some food and some tea."

"Hi, Sensei." The four said in unison and turned to get everything.

"Two sugars, please" Monica called out to them then returned to Splinter with the same smile.

Splinter returned her innocent smile with one of his smirks. He opened his hand to indicate them to take a seat on the couch. "You must forgive my sons. They have been searching for the mutagen that created them. As well as everything that mutated from it."

Monica was the first to sit down on the couch where Shelly stood over them. Splinter took her defensive stance and decided to sit with the girl. "So, like, what is it? The mutagen stuff?"

"My son, Dontello, can give you a more accurate response. If I may, I see that you have the hump of a shell, but I do not see it under your jacket." Shelly instantly took a step closer to the other female turtle. "Judging from your friend-"

Monica looked down as if ashamed. "I um" she swallowed hard as if to fight the truth. "I don't have one." She admitted silently.

"Oh?" his tone was more understanding than inquisitive.

"But, um, I do have a – umm-" she unzipped her jacket past her stomach and tapped the hardened under shell. "what's this called again?"

"Plastron." Shelly remarked quickly.

Monica smiled. "One of those."

"May I?" Master Splinter asked holding out his hand for her jacket.

Monica looked at Shelly who had her three fingers curled tightly into a fist and a death look in her eyes. Monica stood slowly and removed her jacket. She turned for him to see her back. Her green skin was just barely covering the distended spine. Her ribs were on the verge of springing out.

Master Splinter handed her back her jacket as the boys were exiting the kitchen with a fresh tea kettle and plates of pizza. Shelly moved to help Monica put the jacket back on quickly, but not to enough brush against her back. Once placed on, Monica turned to her friend and zipped it up, wearing the same innocent smile as before.

"You should totally see Shelly's. It looks awesome." Monica suggested. Splinter gave a patient look at the other turtle. With an eye roll, she unzipped the hoodie, and pulled it off. She turned so Splinter could see. Donnie was standing behind her and looking at it. Her shell was black with yellow veins.

"Interesting." Donnie said, "After the mutation, you retained all of your camouflage." Shelly shot him an impatient look. "Judging from the red markings, may I assume you were a red eared slider?" Shelly turned fully to face him. She didn't respond but looked ahead. She noticed Monica giving her a cold look. Shelly rolled her eyes and address Donatello. "Yes, I was."

He just smiled revealing the gap in his teeth. "Pizza?" he offered the plate in his hand.

Shelly raised one of hers to refuse. "I already ate." She noticed Monica give another look. "But thank you." She finished with a fake smile for good measure.

Sensing the attitude, Donatello took a seat opposite the shelled turtle and ate the pizza.

Sensei looked at the same cold turtle then at Monica. "I take it Shelly was your pet turtle."

Shelly gave a pained look at the mention of her name but could hear the chortle from Leo and Raph at each mention. Monica had half a pizza slice in her mouth but nodded. "Yea. I've had her for 12 years. We got her when I was three from Lake Eerie. Family vacation."

Splinter nodded. "Can you tell me how you were mutated?"

Monica wiped her mouth of the grease. "Well, according to Donnie, we were, umm, _exposed_ to the mutagen. But it wasn't a lot. A few drops each. And," she turned and looked at her partner, "Ta Da."

"What were you doing outside?"

"Well, umm, I noticed that Shelly" who flinched, "was being lethargic in her tank. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't swim. So I took her to the vet. They did some test and found out that she had stomach cancer. Like, stage three." Monica's happy expression seemed to drop into severe depression. "My family doesn't really have a lot of money. So, I took her home. I wanted her to be comfortable in someplace familiar." She took a moment to collect her emotions and smiled. "But then, we got sprayed, and now, she seems fine."

Donnie held up one hand. "I could run some tests, if you'd like."

"That wasn't part of the deal." Shelly snapped.

"Aww" Raphael said, "I think some turtle needs to get poked." She instantly shot him a look of anger but then looked away to take a breath and relaxed.

Splinter nodded at the girl. "You are welcome to stay here if you like. If you need anything, please feel free to ask my sons. I am sure they will attend to your needs." He stood from the couch and gave a bow to the room as he retired to his room.

Mitizui gave a calm look at the two new turtles. But with a mothers smile, she gave them a gracious bow, and retired to her room as well.

Monica sat on the couch letting the air hang with excited silence. Her facial expression had awkward written all over it. She kept fidgeting and looking around the room. She saw a milk crate full of VHS's and squinted to read it better. "Is that Mecatron Mega Force?"

Shelly instantly threw her head back in disbelief as she took a seat on the couch and knew they were going to be there for a few hours.

* * *

><p>A few hours after everyone had gone to bed, Shelly felt the urge she'd been fighting all day. She looked across the living room to see that Monica was asleep on the couch. The blanket the boys found for her was crumpled on the floor. As silently as she could, she gently placed the blanket over her back. The sharp pain of the weight of the blanket woke her up. Monica looked up to see Shelly standing over her. Shelly gave a soft smile that caused her to smile and drift off to sleep. Shelly swallowed back the urge until Monica's breathing returned back to a sleeping rhythm.<p>

Shelly silently jumped the turn style and walked down the tracks until she couldn't hold it back anymore. With both hands planted on the wall, she heaved everything in her stomach. The few bits of apple core she was able to keep down came back up. Wave after wave of dry heaves left her weak and helpless.

She sat down next to her puddle of vomit with her shell resting on the wall and gathered her breath. What felt like hours of waiting for her strength to return, she stood, using the wall for support. Part of her half expected to see one of the boys standing in the entry to the lair. Thankfully, only half of her was disappointed when it was clear. She walked back using the wall for support.

She gently went back to the couch and fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a low rumble woke Shelly instantly. Looking around, she was in a place she didn't recognize. Male turtles. This was their home. She looked across the room to see Monica still asleep on the couch. She was face down with a small puddle of droll on the couch and her arms spread across the cushions wearing what she wore the day before.

She was breathing. Shelly gave a breath of relief.

Looking around, the kitchen light was on. She could smell cooking food in the air. The scent made her mouth water but made her stomach give a violent lurch. She stood and stretched her tired limbs. Yawning, she put her hoddie on and as she walked to the kitchen to investigate the source of the scent.

Micky was in there cooking something. He had his earphones in and was dancing to himself as he shifted the pan across the stove. Shelly smirked as she watched him jam out while spreading jam on a piece of toast. He did a quick spin on his heels to the beat of the music. He noticed her and gave head nod at her. "Sup."

Shelly smirked again and took a seat at the table. She made the gesture for something to drink. Mickey moon walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some concoction of thick green liqiud and poured a glass. Shelly gave a scared and confused look when he placed it in front of her with a smile. She looked at the cup then him again. She looked at the cup again with the same suspension. With a courageous breath, she lifted the cup and took a drink. She couldn't describe the taste but knew it was horrible. She coughed into her hand and gave a thumbs up with a pained look.

Mickey seemed gave a silent laugh at her and returned to the stove. She reached for the hot sauce that was in the middle of the table and added a few drops to the drink. It was tolerable.

Leo popped his head into the kitchen. "Mickey." He said quickly but the orange turtle didn't seem to hear him. Leo stepped in and pulled a headphone out. Mickey gave a confused look when he turned to see the perpetrator. "Time to train."

Mickey took the other headphone out and wrapped the cable around the device while humming the next few bars of the song he was listening to. He turned and placed two plates of food on the table. "Here, you didn't eat last night. You're probably starving, am I right?" With an innocent smile, he left the kitchen with the blue turtle.

Curiosity getting the better, Shelly popped her head out of the kitchen and saw that Raph and Donnie were in the living room as well. Each stretching and yawning. Leo was trying to remind them to be silent because Monica was still asleep.

Raph arched a brow. He barely moved his foot and knocked over the stack of VHS's they watched last night. "Woops."

Monica instantly sat up. "I don't want to go to school today." She said quickly. Monica looked around the room to see them in there. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "'at 'ime is it?"

Leo smirked. "A few minutes after five."

"I slept for 16 hours?" Monica sounded genuinely concerned.

Donnie gave a chuckle. "Five AM."

Her concern was turned into confusion. "What is wrong with you people?" She groaned as she went back to sleep.

Karai joined them downstairs fastening the clasp to a bracer. She had been introduced to the turtles the night before but didn't say much.

Master Splinter opened the door to the dojo and looked at the living room. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hi, Sensei." The five said in unison.

With a nod, Splinter returned to the dojo and left the door open. The others started to file in.

Leo looked behind him at the female turtles. "You guys want to join us?"

Monica sat up again and wiped the slobber off. "'hat 're we doin?"

With a smile, he held a hand out, "Come on."

Monica took it but didn't realize he was going to lift her off the dug out floor and onto the platform. Her eyes opened wide since she was now fully awake. "thanks."

Shelly gave a sigh as she uncrossed her arms and followed the turtles into the dojo.

Once inside, the boys and Karai kneeled on the ground and awaited further instruction. Monica and Shelly sat with their legs crossed and wondering when it would start. Leo leaned forward to look at the girls. He then motioned to the way they were sitting. Monica looked at the others, gave a bashful smile and corrected herself. She gave a warning look at Shelly who didn't seem to notice the difference. Monica moved her hand to show the urgency. With an annoyed brow, Shelly moved and sat like everyone else.

Once everyone was uniform, Splinter stood in front of them. "Today's training will be uneven. Three of you will attack one of the others. Michalengo. You are first. Pick your targets."

"Oh yea, Donnie, then umm…"Mickey paused, trying to decide between the hot pot or the fire.

"Leonardo, Karai." Splinter choose for him.

Micky sagged his shoulders. "Man." He sluggishly removed his nun chucks and gave them a spin. The three opponents lined up with their weapons ready against the single Michalengo. The four ninja stood still and waited.

"Yeo Mei"

On the command, the three moved to attack. Within seconds, Mickey was on his shell and unable to move since Karai had her small blade at throat and Leo had a katana at his face.

"Yeo mei" Splinter yelled again. The three ninja backed off of Mickey. Leo pulled his brother off the ground and patted his shell to congratulate him. "Leonardo. Choose your opponents."

He gave a confident smirk as he only had one katana unsheathed. "Raph, Kari, and Donnie. Might actually be a workout."

Raph stood up and took his position. "I'd like to see you use your arms when I take them off."

"I'd image he'd repaint room after I carve out the smile."

Raph took a step away from her. "Psyco social much?"

Karai shrugged. "Only the right amount."

"Enough talk." Leo called as he took his stance. The other three lined up and awaited the command to go.

"Yeo Mei."

The four moved to attack. Leo went for Donnie first, used his long range to his advantage as Donnie hit Karai off of Leo for him. Donnie thrusted one more time. Leo grabbed the end, avoiding Raphs attack, and spun around Donnie and used his own staff to choke him out. Leo then stepped back and threw Donnie on Raphael. Karai took the open chest and went in, slashing at his plastron. Leo jumped back and drew his second katana. He would defend and deflect her attacks. Kari reared back to attack and he kicked her in the chest to push her back. Using the momentum, he kicked behind him where Raph was standing. Leo's attack missed. Raph trapped his ankle in his Sai and threw him. Leo recovered quickly and ran at them.

Kari was attacking one side while Raph was on the other. Leo's shoulder got under Raphs defense. Leo then threw Raph.

"Leonardo." Splinter yelled, but it was too late.

Raph was flying at their guests.

Raph came to a sudden stop when his neck met with Shelly foot when she round housed him to the ground. Raphael bounced once and slid a few feet from her. With her two fingers, he pointed at Leonardo. "Watch it."

Monica fell back and landed on her rear. Her eyes wide in fear. Shelly looked down and instantly knelt to her. "We're you hurt?"

She shook her head quickly then smiled. "That was so scary." She gave a laugh.

Shelly's eyes softened as she gave a matching smile.

Movement.

Shelly slightly moved her body to avoid Raphael's sai, and grabbed him by the wrist and hip tossed him in front of her. He landed on his feet and reared for another attack. Shelly kicked him in the plastron hard enough to make him double over. With two steps, she punched him in the face and brought his nose to her kneeled knee.

Three of the ninja's jaws dropped. Master Mitizuki stood to defend Raph, but Splinter only held an arm in front of her to stop. Mitizuki looked at him then nodded. Leo looked at Karai, "Should we-"

Karai only smirked. "Why would you?"

Leo shrugged. "Fair point."

Raph stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. He was too enraged to say anything. He ran at her and she rolled to get out of the way. He ran to attack her. Shelly stepped back and hit the wall. He reached out to hit her. Shelly grabbed his wrist and spun around him and pinned him against the wall. "Stop."

Raph ran up the wall and fell behind her and pinned her to the same wall with his arm pinning her neck and a sai at her throat.

Monica looked at the other four turtles who couldn't breathe. "She likes action movies. And wrestling. And fighting games." She gave an embarrassed smile to the group.

Shelly tucked her feet and legs into her shell forcing her center of gravity to be higher. Raph lost control of her. She fell out of his grasp and rolled the side. With both arms planted, she forcefully pushed her body back up and kicked her legs out, kicking him in the face and forcing him back.

Shelly looked over her shoulder to see the teachers still sitting under the tree. Not moving to stop the fight. She snorted and saw that Raphael had regained and was running at her again. Shelly ran at him.

He pulled an arm back to strike. She jumped on the wall to some leverage and jumped again as she landed with her legs around his neck and swung her body low to changed the gravity and threw him against the screen door and shattered it.

Raphael had enough time to stand and shake it off before she jumped on the wall again and kneed him in the face forcing him to stumble back. He stepped back too far and fell off the cement walkway and into the small canal that circled the dojo.

Donnie was leaning on his staff but had enough strength to point. "Did she just-"

"I have a new hero." Mickey squealed. Monica stood and walk to her.

Shelly stood on the walk way and looked down. Raphael resurfaced and growled at her. Shelly gave an unamused brow because the one liner of 'cool off' seemed obvious. She turned to see Monica standing behind her. "Are you alright?"

Monica shoved her off the walkway and into the same canal that Raphael was in. Shelly swam back to the surface and saw as Monica was storming out of the Dojo. "Monica" she yelled after her in anger. Monica didn't slow her stride but kept stomping to the kitchen.

"Looks like someone else doesn't like you either." Raphael scathed.

Shelly only grunted as she pulled herself out of the canal. She turned and offered a hand to him out but he only slapped it away. He pulled himself out of the water without any assistance.

"Raphael." Splinter said with a tone that only promised punishment.

Raph looked at the screen door and bowed. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

His look of disappointment never faltered. "Both you, get in here." Shelly looked at where Monica stormed off to. "Now." Splinter yelled.

As the red banded turtles filed back into the dojo, the other four were leaving. Karai shot a wink at Shelly as she walked by.

Raph was the first to sit in front of the Sensei's and gave a deep bow. Shelly sat down next to him but only bowed at her back.

Splinter was trying to hold back his anger. "Raphael. You let your anger get the better of you. Again."

Raph looked at the floor. "Hi, Sensei."

"In doing so, you underestimated your opponent." He gave the same heated look at Shelly who didn't know the wrath that was behind it. "And she got the better of you." Splinter paused allowing his anger to cool. "Raphael, we have often spoken of how you need to control your anger."

"_She_ attacked _me_." Raph argued. Everything in Shelly wanted to throw an accusation back at him, but it seemed useless right now.

"Enough." Splinter demanded. "I am very disappointed in you, Raphael. She is a guest in our home."

Raphael gave a disgusted sound. "_She_ attacked _me_!" he yelled to raise his voice louder than Splinters.

Within seconds. Splinter shifted and Raphael was on the ground unable to move. Splinter moved and sat in front of Shelly. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the blue eyed turtle. "Is there another way you could have handled that situation?"

Shelly could hear Monica in her head telling her this wasn't a good sarcastic moment. "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

Shelly sighed. "The speed he was moving, there was no way I could get Monica out of his line of trajectory. From the inertia, even if I did take the blow, I would have stumbled back, hitting her and she would have fallen on her back. If I pulled her out of the way too fast, she could have fallen. I needed a way to stop the inertia. To meet it with an equal or greater force. By using the round house, I was able to redirect where he was going and slow the momentum."

"Why is it so important that you protect her?"

Shelly looked at the ground. "You saw, Sensei. She-"

"I know."

Shelly sighed. "The nerve endings are protruding. Even the slightest touch feels like a punch to her. I have to protect her."

Splinter nodded his head at Mitizuki who unparalize Raphael. He sat up right and rubbed his neck from the pain. Splinter waited for Raphael to listen. He returned his attentions to Shelly. "Why do you need to protect her?" Shelly remained silent.

Raph arched a brow at her disobedience. "He asked you a question." Shelly still didn't speak. "yo, Shell for brains,"

"Raphael." Master Mitizuki warned. She turned her head to Splinter. "Lord Master, I believe she is done talking. Forcing the subject more will, for a lack of a better phrase, withdraw into her shell more." Mitizuki gave the girl a soft knowing smile. "She will speak when she is ready. Perhaps, to someone she sees as an equal rather than superiors."

Splinter pulled on his beard in thought. "Perhaps. I would like both of you to fix the door. Your punishment will come later, Raphael." He shirked his shoulders defensibly when Sensei used that tone.

Master Splinter and Master Mitizuki left the dojo to find that the others were still talking about the fight in hushed tones. Splinter looked at Mitizuki and sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think she is what the children would call 'a bad ass'." Mitizuki looked at him and smirked. "There is talent there. An aptitude. A ferocity. But given her nature, she would make a better Samurai than Ninja."

Splinter stopped walking when they were reaching ear shot of the children. "What of Monica?"

Mitizuki nodded. "That would require further analysis. They seem to be, foils, of one another. Monica is warm and inviting where as Shelly is cold and distant. However, she shows a great love for Monica. A sense of duty drives her. But I do not know what drives Monica."

Splinter smirked. "You want two new students."

Mitizuki paused as she thought of the statement. "I would like to see what they can do. What they will become. But the traditional keonishi," she shook her head "they could never be. They are too obvious. Too-"

"Mutated."

Mitizuki dropped her gaze. "Hi, Lord Master." She said ashamed.

Splinter looked at his sons and daughter. Mickey was trying to cheer up Monica as best he could. It seemed to be working. He had a soft smile as he looked at Mitizuki. "I have never been one for tradition."

Mitizuki met his gaze and gave a slight bow. "Hi, Lord Master."

* * *

><p>XxDojoxX<p>

Raphael sat across from Shelly. He was glairing at her letting his hatred simmer. She didn't seem to notice as she kept staring at the ceiling then the tree. She finally looked at him for a moment. Her eyes held annoyance where his was a pure fire. She stood up and walked away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shelly looked at the drainage that allowed in sunlight to grow the tree. "You won't talk to me, so you won't teach me how to fix the door. So, I'm going for a walk." She ran at the tree and hopped each branch until she reached the top.

Raphael stood. "Wait, they'll see you."

Shelly put her hood over her face and lifted the grate between her and freedom. "They see what they want to see." With that she was gone. Raphael grunted and sat back down. He crossed his arms over his plasterdon and growled. He turned and saw the door that needed fixing. Like shell he was going to fix it alone.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of running on rooftops, Raphael was about to give up. He wasn't supposed to be up here in daytime. Master Splinter had specific rules, and-<p>

He turned his head towards a noise. It sounded like someone was chocking. He rounded the stairway door and saw Shelly dry heaving. "That's disgusting."

Shelly used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. She stood up straight and walked past him to the railing of the rooftop.

"Look, the door needs to get fixed. So-" Shelly didn't move. "I said"

"I heard you." She snapped. She took a deep breath. "I just need a minute."

He gave an aggravated groan. "Fine. But only one." Seconds ticked by and he snapped at the silence. "What's your problem?" he yelled at her. Shelly only gave an annoyed look but didn't say anything. "Seriously, we've been nothing but kind to you and Monica, and you throw it back in our face. What is wrong with you? Why you gotta be such a bitch?"

Shelly spit out the residual vomit. "I'm dying." She said softly. She looked over her shoulder to see him slightly taken aback. "What's your excuse?"

Raph shook his head. "No, Monica said that you were healed."

"Because I lied to her." Shelly messed with the cement railing for a second then stepped back. "Okay, let's go fix that door." She tried to walk past him but he put his hands on her shoulders stopping her. She met his heated eyes and gave an amused look. He crossed his arms and waited for her to start talking. Shelly gave a chuckle to herself and looked at the sky scrapers that were on the other side of the city. With a sigh, she pulled her hood back and rubbed her neck. "I don't like turtles." She stated bluntly. She looked at herself then back at him. "I know. How dare I. but something tells me you were never in the wild. Never got to live as a turtle. Just in your present form." Raph rolled his eyes. "It wasn't bad. Not like the oppression of the Grey Hounds." She looked at him from the corner of her eye to see if he got the joke. He did not. "I was the only female in my clutch. So I had 28 brothers and me. During the first 6 months, we were down to 17, in nine months, we were down to 10. It was a struggle to find food without being food to predators and larger turtles. It sucked." She stated with a serious look. "Turtles every where. Every time I would find food, there'd be three behind me to take it. It sucked."

"So when Monica picked me up and took me home, my first thought was, no joke, what does this shell-less back think she's doing?" Shelly smirked. "She fed me, make sure I clean water, unlike the muddy water I was born in, she loved me." Shelly paused and smiled as if she was reflecting. "One day, I noticed it hurt to move. To do anything. Soon after, Monica noticed it. She took me to the vet and we got the good news."

Shelly looked at Raphs plastron which was still covered by his arms. "Do you have any idea what's its like to slowly die?" She looked up at Raphael who gave a nonchalant look. "I wanted to die. I just wanted it to be over with. To end all of the pain. I remember how she cried when the vet told her the diagnosis. How she cried on my shell the whole walk home. Honestly," she paused looking for the right words, "I didn't care if it hurt her." Disgusted, she looked away from him and hugged herself. "When we got mutated, I saw what she had become. A turtle without a shell." She looked at him with tears threating to come. "She's not really a turtle. Not really. To us, its everything."She paused again to collect her emotions. "I knew that I had to take care of her like she took care of me. Every morning when I didn't want move. Every morning when I wanted nothing more than death. I'd hear her and know that I had to get up and protect her." Shelly put a hand to her eyes as if to force the tears to stay inside. "After what Donatello said, the mutagen, the DNA." She shook her head in disbelief. "It's all my fault. If she wasn't holding me, if she had never picked me up from that lake, she wouldn't even be in this situation."

Raph took a step towards her. "She doesn't have a shell?"

Shelly shook her head. "No. That's why I protect her. I have to."

He gently touched her shoulder. "Look, we can help. We can help you protect her."

She slapped his hand off of her and turned to face him. "I'm still sick, you idiot." She scathed. "One of these days, I'm gonna kill over and no ones gong to protect her. So, you better." She looked away to control herself. "Not you, the other three."

Raph looked offended. "Why not me?"

Shelly gave a knowing look. "really?" He looked away knowing she had a point. Shelly looked over the city again. "I'll leave her with you guys. You can probably do a better job than I could." She covered her face with her hands. "Shell sake, I had her eating garbage and you have enough money to buy pizza every night." She rubbed her neck again and shook her head at herself. "Just, please look after her." Raph didn't move. "And when you find my body in the sewer," Shelly paused, crossing her arms over her plastron, "don't tell her."

Raph arched a brow, "Ya know, Donnie can probably fix you."

She smirked. "oh, really? Donnie can cure cancer. Turtle Cancer. Mutated Turtle Cancer."

Raph paused. "I said probably."

She smirked and looked at the city line again. "She's everything to me, Raphael. I'm still debating if finding you guys was luck or fated will." She glanced at him and smirked. "Either way," she covered her face with her hand and tried to finish the sentence, but never did.

Raph stepped towards. "Look, you can't tell the others I did this, okay?" Shelly gave a confused look at him when he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Shelly gave another smirk and rested her hand over his.

They stood there looking at the rooftops of china town. Raph had meant this to last three seconds, but the more he hung on, the more he felt a warm liquid in his stomach. Like the night when him and his brothers stole some of Splinters Sake. He stole a look at her and saw how peaceful she seemed.

Shelly noticed and smiled. "You may not know this about me, but I was the winner of the Eisenhower Elementary School Pet races, turtle division, two years in a row."

Raph chuckled. "I bet _that_ was in interesting race."

"It was." She said defiantly. "For me." She added. Shelly gave a small laugh then imitated an sports announcer. "20 minutes later, they're neck in neck and we're only to the half way mark. Who's going to win the coveted golden butter lettuce leaf?" Raphael gave a laugh at the idea of Spike, before the mutation, entering such a competition. "Okay." She pushed his arm off of her. "Touchy feely time is over with. Let's go fix a door."

Raph let his arm fall but still held her shell. Shelly looked at him with confusion as he was trying to find the right words. "This didn't happen either." She shook her head but let him talk. "The mutation, it's not your fault. She took you to the vet because she loves you. Now that the roles are reversed, you're doing the same thing for her. Maybe it is fate, maybe it is luck, but its up to you what you'll do with it now."

"Glossing over the fact that you just used my own words against me, thank you." Her smile was sincere as she pushed his hand off her. "Come on, I need you to teach me how to fix a screen door."

She walked past him and all he could think of was Spike. Or Slash. He was alone somewhere right now. "Do you miss it?" He said to himself. He heard her foot falls stop. She must have heard him. He turned to look at her. "Being a pet."

Shelly looked like she was deeply trying to answer the question as she put her hood back on. "Sometimes. Was defiantly easier."

"How?"

She gave a half hearted shrug. "Didn't really think as much. Things like emotions, manners, betrayal, never really crossed my mind. Come on." Raph took one last look at the cityscape and turned to catch up. "You know you owe me an excuse right?" He gave her a confused look. "About what your problem is."

He just smirked. "Well, let me put that on my 'to do' list."


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael was running through the sewers. The past week, it's been Kraaag this and Foot Clan that. He hadn't really had time to search.

The night Shelly left, he watched her leave. He watched her make sure Monica was warm for the night. Shelly had kissed her before she silently jumped the turn style and left. He didn't move. He didn't stop her. He let her go.

The next morning, Monica was freaking out. She told them about her shell. Why she protected her so hard. She was crying and in desperate need of her best friend. Her sister. When she said that, Raphael instantly felt ashamed for letting her go. For letting her walk out.

He understood why she left. She didn't want anyone to see her weak. He understood wanting to protect Monica from that pain. He did. Its something he feels for Mickey every day.

Monica told stories of her and Shelly's adventures when they were kids and all he could think about is how he let Monica down, Spike, and now, Shelly.

It took him three days to find the courage to start looking for her. To own up to his mistake. He needed to fix this. He needed to find her. Tell her she was wrong. Donnie had been doing some research and maybe, he could help. Maybe they can find a way. Maybe. Maybe.

His legs were sore from running but he couldn't stop. He had to find her. He was running a maze and looking for the dead end. The thoughts began to race with the idea that she wasn't in the sewers like she said. That she had gone top side. That the Kraang found her and were torturing her like they did Leather Head or Nuturalizer. That Shredder found her and was doing the same thing trying to get information. His thoughts turned darker. What if she's already gone? What if she-

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. No, she had to be alive. She had to be here. She had to be.

Why is it important? The others don't seem to care. Monica seems to be adjusting.

Raphael snarled at his subconscious. Mickey was doing his best, but on nights when they went on patrol, he was only half paying attention. His mind was at home, wondering what she was doing. If she was crying again. He almost died twice in the past week worrying about her. Not Mickey. Anyone but Mickey.

He turned a corner and kept running. She had to be here. She had to. Or else-or else-

He had to stop. He doubled over trying to catch his breath.

What happens if I don't find her? What happens if I let this go?

Raphael punched the wall to vent the frustration. Think, where would she go? Where would you go if you never want to be found? He's lived in these sewers all his life. There has got be a place. Think, what does she like? His brain paused. Fighting? No, think. His brain froze again. He hit himself in the forehead to jump start. Think. She went topside in the day to warm up. Monica said she used to sit under her UV lamp all day. Sunlight. Where's isolated and has plenty sunlight? Only one place came to mind.

Raphael turned tunnel after tunnel trying to get to the one place he could think of. The drainage system that leads out to the bay. No one goes there and the City abandoned it years ago. It gets sun for most of the day. It has to be. It has to be.

When he got here, his heart skipped a beat. "Fuck you Donnie." He breathed heavily and smirked. Shelly had abandoned her hoodie and was sitting on the cement walk way, leaning against the wall. She looked asleep but didn't wake up when he trudged through the water. He stepped closer to her and put his finger tips to her throat. He waited. The milliseconds felt like days. A pulse. With a smile, he tiled his head back and thanked whatever turtle god there was looking out for him. He looked at her again to check her condition. She wasn't moving. Her skin was paler. Her shell looked discolored. He opened one eye but her eyes stayed rolled back.

He was still short of breath and needed to rest. It would take an hour to get her home. He sat down next to her. Without thinking, he put his head in her lap. "You are a ridiculous hassle." He said to her with a smile.

She made a soft moaning sound. He picked up his head and looked at her. Her eyes were barely open but they were. He gave a lopsided smile. She slowly furrowed her brows but closed her eyes again.

"I'll get you home." He told her. He picked her up and carried her on his shell. Even if it was fate or luck, he was the strongest one of them. He would need it to carry her back through ten miles of sewers.

He pulled pull put his Tphone and called Donnie.

* * *

><p>XxLairxX<p>

Donnie was on the brink of a new discovery when his tphone went off. Raph. Ugh. "What's up Raph."

"I need you to pick me up."

Donnie looked confused. "Uhh, Okay. You're a nice person and people say nice things about you." Donnie smiled at his own joke as he took another look though the microscope.

"What? No, Shell Brain, I'm in tunnel 285. I found Shelly."

Donnie turned and looked at the sewer map on the wall. "What was she doing in Mahatten?"

"She's dying, Donnie." Raphs voice was serious and Donnie wanted to drop the phone.

"What?"

"She's still sick. She lied to Monica to keep her from worrying." Raph paused. "I need you to bring everything and come get us."

"How does she look?"

Raph paused and sighed. "Not good. She's non responsive."

"Well, she could be suffering from-"

"Donnie" Raph almost yelled to make him stop before he started on some techonobable. "She's fading fast. I need you to get Monica out of the lair and come get us. I'm on my way now."

"hang on." Donnie poked his head out of his lab. Mickey was doing some flips for Monica to keep her happy. "Hey Mickey,"

The youngest turned, "What's up, bro?"

"I just ordered a pizza but I just discovered a new molecular thermal atom but it needs to go through the –"

"I'll pick it up for you, Don."

Donnie flashed a smile. "thanks. You can have the first slice."

"Aww, I love you too, Donatello." Mickey held a hand out to Monica. "Wanna come?"

She shrugged. "Why not. Need to get out of here anyways."

Donnie went back behind his desk and put the Tphone to his ear. "The shellraizer is too big for some of those tunnels, Raph."

"What about the buggy in the shell raiser?"

Donnie thought about it. "It's really a one seater only."

"What about the other ones. The ones that break apart. Will those fit?"

Donnie looked back at the map. "Yes, provided the sewers haven't been worked on, it should fit."

Raph gave a sigh. "Bring two." Raph grunted as if he was shifted some weight. "Hey Donnie."

"yea?"

"Don't tell Mickey."

He gave a small laugh as he was rummaging his lab for supplies. "I won't."

"I'm serious; you know he can't keep a secret."

Donnie wanted to laugh but, "_Is_ this a secret?"

Raph didn't speak. Don could hear him taking in air to speak, but nothing came out. "Look, just come get us, okay? Call me when you leave."

The phone line cut off. Donnie looked at it and wondered what Raph was up to.

* * *

><p>Shelly felt her fingers twitch. Lack of nutrition will do that, she told herself. Slowly, she opened one eye at a time. Above her was a bright light. She gave a smirk. When her eyes adjusted, she saw it was a light bulb and something reflective to give off more light.<p>

"Hey."

Shelly slowly turned her head towards the voice. It took her a moment to register it was Raphael. He was sitting next to her bed with a magazine on his knee and his arms crossed. She gave another smirk . "I've been a sentient turtle for 9 months. What did _I_ do to deserve this?" She gave a pained groan as she moved to get comfortable. "Worst hell ever."

Raph gave a smile. "You're not dead."

"Ha! You're lying This must be hell."

He gave a disappointed sigh as he stood above her bed. "No, you're not. Donnie opened you up and got rid of all the lesions and put you on a high powered antibiotic and steroid."

Shelly looked like she barely heard him. She lifted her head enough to see the bloodied bandages that were wrapping her shell. She put her head back against the metal table she was on.

"You alright?" his tone was distant as if he didn't actually care. Shelly's dazed eyes looked at him and blinked a few times.

Donnie unlocked the door and walked in with a tray of items that she couldn't make out. "How's the patient?" He asked Raph as he put the tray on his desk.

Raph crossed his arms and gave a knowing look. "Awake. And talking."

Donnie seemed surprised but then gave an excited smile. "That's amazing." He grabbed an item from his desk as he walked to the metal table and stood over her. "How are you feeling?"

She swallowed what saliva she had. "Water." She weakly asked.

"Sure." Donnie ran over to the sink and filled up a beaker for her to drink from. "Here."He held it out for her to drink.

Shelly grabbed the arm that was offering the water and pulled him closer to her. She snaked her hand up and gave a death grip on his throat. She squeezed with every muscle in her body and her eyes were as dead as she wanted him to be.

Raph punched her in her wound causing her to let go of Donnie and curl up from the pain. He gave her an angered look "How ya doin, Don?" his tone seemed lighter than the emotions he was feeling.

Donnie was on the ground trying to remembering how to breathe. He gave a cough. "I see she's recovered." He said through a crushed throat and gave anther cough.

Raph crossed his arms again and looked down at her. "Do that again, and it'll be worse. He just saved you, and that's how you repay him? How about a thank you."

She shot him angered look and tried to sit up. It took two tries and swung her legs off the table. Raph smirked and moved out of her way.

Donnie recovered and was leaning against the counter top. "Wait, the sedative" Shelly tried to stand and fell on her face "hasn't worn off yet."

She gave a low "ow" when she tried to pick herself up.

Donnie came around the table and knelt down to her. "Raph, can you help me, please?"

He didn't move but gave an amused look. "Nah, I think she's got it." Donnie shot him a glair forcing him to roll his eyes and help her stand. They put her back on the table and kept a safe distance from her.

She slouched and put a hand to her stitches on the lower portion of her plastron. She gave a pained groan that showed on her face. "Thank you, Donatello." She said softly fighting the pain.

"Lets try again." Donnie said more forcefully than usual. "How are you feeling?"

She gave an annoyed look at Raph. "Slightly violated, but I'm sure it will pass." She gave another soft pained groan.

Donnie gave a confused look at Raph. "You two need to talk?"

"Nope." Raph's tone matched his closed off body language.

Donnie continued the confusion for a moment before taking a step towards her. "I need to check your stitches. Can you please lie down?"

Shelly nodded and struggled to lift her legs onto the table. When she finally did, she had difficulty laying down. She finally dropped with the sound of her shell hitting the table reverberated. Donnie took a pair of scissors and cut the gauze. He slowly removed the layers to show the incision. Her hand was in a tight fist but didn't show the pain on her face. "Does this hurt?"

"You cut me open and ask me that?" her tone was even but held sarcasm.

Donnie gave an annoyed look of his own. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

He gave a sigh. "Well, thanks to Raph, three of your stitches popped."

"You're welcome." He rumbled to his brother.

"I'm going to have to redo them. I'll get some more sedative for you."

Shelly shook her head. "Just do it."

Donnie took a cleansing breath. "Look, I know you two are in a pissing contest, but I'm going to get the sedative. You'll thank me later."

As he walked away, Shelly took a deep breath and released her clichéd fist. She tiled her head to one side and closed her eyes. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go get me something to eat." She directed at Raph.

Donnie stood up. "Mickey!" he said with in intense realization. "I forgot to order the pizza."

The door to the slammed open with Mickey in the door way. He stormed across the room. "What the Shell, Don. We musta stood at the drain ditch for like two hours. You know if you wanted me out-" He looked over and saw Shelly laid up on the table. "Oh, man, what happened?"

Raph and Donnie both shared a protective look. "I got roughed up by the Foot." Shelly gave a smile. "I escaped before they could do anything else."

Monica ran into the lab. She looked around franticly. She saw the table and feet covered in tape. She ran to it and stopped to cover her mouth. Horror written on her face. "Shelly?"

She gave a smile at her. "I'm fine. Donnie's fixing my stitches."

"What happened?" Monica leaned in close to her friend with tears in her eyes.

Shelly took her hand and pulled her away so Donnie could work. "Just a few Foot bots. I'm fine."

"But, what happened?"

"One, just, got a lucky strike. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Monica asked with wide eyes. Shelly nodded and gave a reassuring smile. Monica's innocents turned to anger. "Because those look just like the X-rays the Vet took." She pointed at the opposite wall.

Shelly turned her head to see the X-rays on a back lit board. The liaisons were in the same places as they were when she was still normal. "Hey, look at that."

Monica hit her in the shoulder causing her to rock on her shell. Donnie pulled his hands off. "Working."

"You lied!" Monica accused. "This _whole_ time, you were lying to me."

Mickey looked at the X-rays then back at Shelly. "Dude, you're still sick?"

"Why?" Monica screamed. "Did you think I couldn't handle it? Did you think I'd give up on you? On us?"

"No." Shelly admitted.

"You should have told me. You should have let me help. You are such a big, stupid," She gave a frustrated scream. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shelly snapped. "You're not-" she stopped herself before she said it.

"What?" Monica scathed. "Am I not turtle enough for the turtle club?"

Leo popped his head in with concern on his face. "Guys, what's going on in here?" he looked at the table. "Shelly?"

"Is this my punishment for caging you? I took you from the world, so you're going to protect me from it?"

"No."

"Then why? Why did you leave me? Why can't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're not strong enough." Shelly screamed back at her.

"Oh," she screamed. "Is this strong enough?" Monica started to punch her plastron, causing her rock on her shell.

"Okay, that's it." Donnie put his instruments down and pushed Monica , Mickey, and Leo out of his lab. "When I'm done, you can come in." he slammed door behind him.

"Fine." Monica screamed from the other side. "I don't want to see her anyways. I hate her. She's not my sister. I care if she lives or dies. She sure as hell doesn't. Why should I care?"

Shelly put her head against the cool metal table and closed her eyes. It took a few deep breaths to calm down. She felt the stab of her words. Not my sister. Hate her.

Donnie appeared before on her side and resumed the stitches. Shelly gave a quick intake of air at the pain. "Sorry." He muttered, but didn't meet her eyes as he worked. She clinched her fist again at the pain. When Donnie was done, she covered her face with her hands. "I need you to sit up so I can reapply the bandages.

Shelly tried to sit up. Raphael held a hand out to help her. She met his gaze and saw the same low simmer of anger that was present the whole time. She took his hand and used it to pull herself up. She lifted her arms as Donnie wrapped her wounds.

She sighed. Not my sister. Hate her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just wanted to protect her. She didn't mean for this to happen. She gave a quick glance at Raph who was silently watching her to make sure she wouldn't strike Donnie again.

She looked away in shame. "Thank you Donnie."

He looked up at her quickly and resumed his work. "Just part of the process."

"No," Donnie looked at her and she tiled her head at the door, "Thank you."

He gave an approving smile that showed his gaped teeth. "No problem." He finished his work and walked behind her to the counter top. Shelly looked up at Raph. His features seemed to have softened slightly now that she was civil with Don. "You need to lie down and get some rest." Shelly nodded and laid back down on the table. "Now, you're going to feel a slight pinch." Donnie assured.

The pinch turned out to be thick needle in her neck. Shelly's eyes went wide with pain. As quick as it came, it left. "What was tha"

"Sedative. I still have some work to do and I can't think with people screaming." He shot Raph a knowing look who only gave an annoyed one back.

Her mind became fuzzy. Her eyes rolled back and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Shelly woke up again to see the same light blaring above her. She tried to lift her arm and found she couldn't. She looked down and saw that she was strapped to the table. She tried to struggle against it.<p>

"We learn from our mistakes." Donnie said from his desk. His face was inches away from the computer monitor as he clacked against the keys.

Shelly dropped her head against the table again. With a few deep breaths, her annoyance abated when she logically reasoned why strapping her down was a good idea. She looked around the room and saw that it hadn't changed. Raph moved his chair closer to the wall. His arms were still crossed, but his head was down. He's asleep. "What time is?" Shelly asked.

"2:36 am." Donnie looked up from his computer to see her looking at Raph.

She lifted her head to see Donnie. "Aren't you going to wake him?"

He just smirked and joined her. "I tried that a few hours ago. He threaten to beat me to a pulp."

She put her head back down. "Why isn't he strapped down?" she asked jokingly.

Donnie walked to the countertop, picked up a clip board and flipped through the pages. "He's my brother. I know why he lashes out."

Brother. Sister. Not my sister. Shelly gave a sigh and looked at the light above her. He put the clipboard down and checked her bandages. "How's Monica?"

HE looked at her quickly before returning to the bandages. "She's angry. But"

"She hates me." Shelly said quietly.

Donatello finished looking over the bandages. "Few years ago, Raphael took the last bit of my food at dinner. After a few heated words, I called him a Neanderthal who's only talent is turning big rocks into little rocks. He called me an excessively annoying know it all and shoved me out of his way. Siblings fight." He shrugged. "It's in our DNA. But you know, those fights, those punches, they can strengthen the bonds." He smiled to himself. "I can't remember a single good thing Raph or Leo ever did for me, but I do remember the fights. And how afterwards, we would always hug and laugh about it." He smiled as if remincenting. "We still fight. But we know that if anything should happen, the other three have our shell."Shelly seemed to take in what he was saying. "She just needs to cool off. Give her time. She'll come around." He patted her shoulder and walked back to his desk.

* * *

><p>Xx The Next Day xX<p>

Shelly was released from the table and was allowed to walk around the lair. The boys already left to go on patrol. April and Karai were training with Mitizuki. It was just Monica and Shelly in the living room watching television. There was an uneasy tension between the two.

Shelly looked at Monica with worry. "Are you hungry?" she asked calmly enough.

She put up a hand to stop her. "I already ate." She scathed and went back to watching TV.

Shelly took her anger and looked away. She gave a pained grunt as she shifted on the couch. Monica shot a sideways glance but kept watching TV. They were watching the news of the day with Carols Chang O'Brian Gumble.

"Derrick Johnson." Shelly said. Monica gave her a confused look. "Do you remember him?"

"Yea, we dated in Junior High."

Shelly put her arms on the back of the couch and smiled to herself. "You used to write his name with hearts around it on everything."

"Whatever." She stated coldly.

"You used to tell me how great he was. You were going to marry him, have three kids, and live in Brooklyn. You couldn't decide between Amy Amelia Johnson or Amelia Amy Johnson for your first daughter." Shelly looked at her and she seemed more distant. "When he broke up with you for Krysta Garrison after three days, you came home crying. Your brothers didn't seem to understand why. To them, it was just a crush." Monica turned her head slightly to Shelly. "You came into your room and told me all about it. You held me to your chest and cried for a long time. You said that you wished I was human so that you could have someone to talk to that would understand." Monica looked over and saw Shelly hand a hand over her eyes to fight off the tears. "You said that we'd be better than best friends. We'd be sisters."

"I was wrong." She said quickly and watched the TV again.

"Sisters protect each other. They look out for each other. Even if it means keeping a secret to protect the other." Shelly's nose flared as she fought off the tears. "Monica, I couldn't live in a world without you. But you could live in one without me."

Monica didn't respond. Shelly looked over to see her lower lip quivering. "You're an idiot." She finally said. She sniffed and used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her nose. "Now that you're like this, now that you can talk to me, you really think that I can live without you in my life?" She sniffed again. Monica turned on the couch to face her. "I love you, Shelly. You're my best friend. You're the only thing that's a constant in my life. You were always there. You were the best pet ever and now you're the most amazing person here."

Shelly smiled. "I'm serious" Monica continued, "You kicked Raph's ass like it was nothing. The boys want to make you a trophy." Monica scooted closer and quivered her lower lip. "I couldn't live without you, Shelly. The fact that you think that I could is what hurts the most. Like I don't love you. Like I don't worry about you. You're my best friend, no, you're my sister, Shelly. How I not worry about you?"

Shelly sniffed and wiped away a tear that was slowly falling. "I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't want you to worry when –"

'I know. But I could've helped. We could've raided the vet and got you some medicine." Shelly looked away from her in shame. "Why did you leave me here?"

Shelly met her brown eyes and sighed. "I-I didn't want you to see me die. I thought that with me gone, the boys could've taken care of you."

Monica giggled. "And you thought they were going to rape us."

"Yes," Shelly smiled, "I realize my folly." They shared a small laugh. "I'll make you a deal, since we need each other, If you let me protect you, I'll take Donnies medicine and try to live for as long as I can."

Monica nodded. "Do you swear?" Shelly nodded. "Deal." They shook on it.

* * *

><p>XxEven Later That NightxX<p>

The boys returned home from a slow patrol with the TV on. On the couch, Monica had her head in Shelly's lap. While Shelly had her arms on the back of the couch. They both must have fallen asleep during the late TV programming.

Mickey found a blanket and used it to cover up Monica. Shelly instantly woke up with a hard look when she heard him. Her fisted hand slowly relaxed when she saw what he was holding. Mickey gave an innocent smile to ease her.

Shelly took a deep breath. She reached for the blanket but stopped herself. She put her arm on the back of the couch and let him cover her up. He was gentle as he put the blanket over her back. Mickey offered her one that she took. He waived goodnight and went to bed.

Donnie retired to his lab to work on the new specs of whatever he was making. Raphael stood at the top of the stairs that lead to their rooms. His arms were crossed as he looked at the female turtles. Leo came and stood next to him. "So," he whispered, "how did you know where to find her?"

Raph gave an angered look. "Mickey."

Leo smiled. "Donnie, actually. He's the one that can't keep a secret." Raph threw his head back in anger. "how did you know?"

Raph shrugged. "Guessed."

Leo arched a skeptical brow but couldn't remove the smirk. "You guessed?"

"That a problem?"

"You guessed 10 miles away in Manhattan."

"Yea, I did." Leo gave a patient look that he stole from Splinter. Raph sighed. "She, may have, told me her plans."

Leonardo's patience turned into betrayal. "You knew." Raphael looked away in shame. "You stressed out Monica for a week. You nearly killed Mickey."

Raph opened his mouth to yell, but caught himself. "I know." He stated quieter.

"Raph, the next time you get information like this, you need to tell us. What if Shredder had found her first? What do you think he would've done?" Raph crossed his arms and kept his eyes to the ground. "What about the Kranng. What about a really hungry guy who likes turtle soup. Raph," Leo turned his brother to know he was listening, "everyone we bring here we have to keep tabs on. They become our responsibility. We have to protect them in any way we can."

Raph knocked Leo's hand off of him and stormed to his room.

"Raph," Leo called out calmer. The angry brother paused for a second. "Good work finding her and bringing her home safe." Raphael paused for a second longer before closing the door to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Master Mitizuki walked into the living room after her personal training session and noticed that the 9 teenagers who usually inhabit the lair were sitting in front of the TV doing nothing. She arched a disappointed brow. She walked behind the couch and put her hands behind her back. "Students." They all turned and looked at her. "Who would like to undergo some unorthodox Ninjitsu training?"

There was a verance of Whoops and Yea's.

With a nod, she walked across the living room to Donnie's lab where the 9 teenagers followed her. She turned to face them. "Assemble into two teams." Without thinking, it became boys vs girls. Mitizuki gave another disappointed brow. "I need you to make two scale models from everything that is in here."

All of the students looked at each other. Their last jubilation was now cut to disappointment. "What are we making, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Baxters Lab and Shredders headquarters." She replied

Karai smirked. "This'll be easy."

The Sensei gave a smile of her own. "Did I mention that it will be from scratch?"

April gave a fist pump. "Yes, thank you shop class."

The boys all looked at her. Raphael pushed Mickey to the girls and took April to their team.

Monica threw up her hands in confusion. "No fair, now you have two brains."

Raph shrugged. "Fine." He pushed Donnie to the girl plus Mickey team. "We'll take…" he looked at Leo to confirm. "Karai."

She instantly gave a confused look. "Did I just win or lose?" Karai walked over to the Males team.

Master Mitizuki smiled. "Congratulations Karai. Whose ever team you were on has to do Shredders Headquarters." Leo and Raph threw their heads back in distain while April gave a confused look and Casey just laughed. Mitizuki looked at the other team. "You get to do Baxters."

Donnie shrugged. "Easy enough."

Mickey gave a fist pump. "Yea, team Easy! No, Team Half Shell. No,-"

"Rubber Ducks." Mitizuki said for him. If given the chance, he would have kept going. The other team started to laugh. "Ponies."

"Lame." Raphel grunted.

Mitizuki shrugged. "If you would prefer it, Lame it is. Team Lame."

Leo shot him a dark look, "You're not helping."

Raph shoulder bumped him. "What do we even win?"

"A special mission that I will put together by using the scale models you are making." Raph gave an approved nod while there were other 'oooh.' "That being said, if your scales are off, the mission will be a failure. Mostly because you will probably die."

Monica raised her hand. "What does this have to do with ninjisu?"

Mitizuki nodded at the question. "Complex missions require planning. A scale model, even something as small as blue prints, are valuable assets. Scales are more visual since they are three deminsoal. You can see an area that would otherwise go over looked."

"Do we have to do this from memory?" Donnie asked.

Mitizuki lowered her head in thought. "They will be from memory. However, I want them accurate. Should you go out and take your measurement, like ninja, and not engage targets, and bring the memory back, I will certainly not object."

"So," Raph interjected, "What's the special mission?"

She gave a small smile. "In time, Raphael. Be patient. It requires an opportunity. One that will not come for some time." She looked over the teams again. "Wait, the teams are off. Either I join the Rubber Ducks and be a part of my own mission, or someone from Lame must forfeit and let both teams stand an equal chance at victory."

Team Lame looked at each other. "Karai." Leo and Raph said in unison.

Mitizuki walked over to them and smacked them in the back of the head. "I said accurate. Karai has spent the most time there. I need her intment knowledge. Leoarndo, you're off the team."

"What?!" He argued. "But _I'm_ the team leader."

Mitizuki considered this for a moment. "Fair point. Raphael."

"What? I'm a ninja. Take Casey."

Casey put his hand to his ear. "Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over the bus you just threw me under. Thanks bro."

Master Mituzuki smiled at the comment. "Casey it is." He gave a disgruntled sigh as he walked past his team and shoulder checked Raph as he walked past. Mituzuki looked the lad over and smiled. "Casey, you will serve an equally important role. You will be the freelancer." He gave a confused look. The Japanese woman smiled kindly. "In the ancient times, freelancers were both the ally and the enemy. You may assist the teams. However, it must come at a cost."

The human teenager male arched a brow. "Like what?"

"Whatever you can think of. The first slice of all pizzas. Doing your homework. Cleaning your mask. The possibilities are endless."

Shelly arched a brow. "What do you mean enemy?"

Mituzuki smiled. "Freelancers were often hired by the Shogun to create counter intelligence and give it to inflitrators who they knew were ninja. The ninja would then take the false information to the clan so they would fail whatever mission they were on. Casey will be the freelancer. He will either be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. I hope you all can afford his price or at least offer more than what the other team is willing to pay. "

Casey clapped his hands and rubbed them together in a maniacal manner. "Oh yea."

Mituzuki raised a single finger. "It must only be per favor. No team can ask you to help with the entire project." Casey gave a victorious smirk as he looked over the groups. "You have two months. Begin." With that. Master Mituzuki left the lab and allowed the teens to being working.

Splinter came into the living room wondering where all the noise went. Mituzuki gave a polite to him as she walked up to him. "Where are the children?" he asked.

She gave a polite smile. "I found a way to keep them busy."

The four ninja turtles and Karai were running out of the lab and saw the two Sensei's. "Getting measurements, be back later." Leo yelled as they all jumped the turn style and kept running out of the lair.

Splinter gave a confused look.

"Competion is healthy. They are making scale models of the enemy's bases."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Xx Later that week xX<p>

The female turtles left the dojo and gave a final bow to Master Splinter. Leo looked up from the TV and smirked. "Aw, look, it's weapons day."

Raph put his martial arts magazine down and turned to see the ladies walking off the platform. Mickey poked his head out of the kitchen. All three males gave a unison "Aww."

Shelly arched an annoyed brow and jumped from the higher platform onto the couch. Monica ran to Mickey. The orange turtle smiled at her. "What da'ya get?"

She had the biggest smile. "All of the others didn't seem to fit, so Master Mituzuki suggested the Jian. She said it came from the main land but would teach me how to use it. She said it would fit me better because it requires more grace. The double edge best exemplifies me." She gave an excited smile at the turtle as he mixed a bowl.

"That's awesome. I'm making a cake, wanna help me eat the batter?" he whispered. She gave a silent but excited nod.

Raph looked over at Shelly as he picked back up his magazine. "What'd you get?" he asked as he turned a page.

"Batons." Master Splinter was walking by and snapped his tail at the back of her head. She flinched at the pain. "I mean tonfa clubs."

Leo seemed the most interested. "That's cool. But nothing compared to katana."

Shelly shrugged. "I don't know. The Tonfa was created for fight against the samurai that were invading Okinawa. Seemed to do the job."

He gave an indigent look. "Oh yea. Maybe we should test that theory."

She looked at him like an idiot. "I just my new toys. I'm not about to break em."

"Maybe you should be practicing." Raph suggested with little interest. "Just sayin."

Leo turned off the TV and tapped her one the shoulder. "Come on." Groaning, Shelly stood up and followed him back into the dojo.

Leo and Shelly stood across from one another. She swung the tonfa from the forward position to the usual ready and took an easy stance. Leo only had one katana drawn. "I'm going to go easy on you."

"Lucky me." She said lowly. The two were watching the other. They waited for the other to move.

The screen door opened and Raphael stepped in and closed the door behind him. "What? This should be interesting." He took a seat on the sideline and waited.

The two turtles faced off again. Leo gave a smirk and moved in close slowly. Shelly bit back the annoyance that he had to take it easy. He lifted his blade and struck from above. Shelly put up one arm to defend. His sword hit the tonfa. Shelly saw an opening. Using the closer edge, she thusted up through the opening in his arms and touched his chin with the tonfa. Leo smirked. "Good. Again." They practiced the same move three times. "Alright, real time." The two reset.

Leo ran at her and attacked from above. Without hesitation, she deafended and went in for an upper cut.

They reset. Leo went slow as went to attack her from the side. She swung the tonfa to the full extension to block the attack on her left and used the her right to hit him.

They reset. Leo attacked from the other side. Again, she swung the tonfa to the full extent and spun around to kick him with the heel of her foot but stopped before hitting him. His eyes were wide at the execration of force. Shelly dropped her foot. "Maybe I don't understand the rules."

He put his hand up. "Its fine. Ingenuity is good. Get ready." Leo slowly went to stab at her plastron but she didn't move. "Well?"

"I'm thinking." She stated. She swung the tonfa in her hand as she thought. "Okay, go again." Leo went in slow for a stab. She swung the tonfa to the fullest extent and gave a scissor hit to his wrists causing him to lose his blade. Shelly gave a disappointed look. "Well that's ineffective."

Leo bent over to pick up the weapon. "You making fun of me?"

"No. In real time, I wouldn't have the opportunity to block it. I'll have to do some research on that."

Leo nodded and took a step back.

"Okay, I'm board." Raphael stood up and pushed his brother out of the way. Spinning his sai, he stood before her. "I ain't gonna go that easy."

Shelly lowered her stance and looked at him. Sai are small, stabbing weapon. She'd have to go for the arms. She spun the tonfa in her hands and took a ready position.

Monica screamed.

Without thinking, she ran past him to the source of the scream.

Monica was standing in Donnies lab. He was behind her while she gave an excited squeal. Every inch of Shelly wanted to run and attack him. It took every ounce of discipline that Master Splinter was trying to teach to make her walk up to them. "What's going on here?" her tone was demanding and serious.

Donnie turned and was wearing a huge smile. He stepped out of her way so she could see. On Monica's back was a white plaster mold that looked akin to a shell. Shelly stopped breathing. She has a shell. The other three males ran in wondering what the scream was about.

Monica turned and looked at her. "Look at what Donnie made!" She gave an excited smile and giggle. "He made me a shell."

Shelly knocked on it a few times. "Do you feel that?" Monica shook her head. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head again. "feels fine." She reached over and hugged Donnie from the middle. "Thank you. Thank you Donnie."

Shelly was still in shock. "How did you-"

Monica stood on her toes and kissed Donnie on the cheek. He gave a slight blush at the contact. "Thank you, Donne. I mean really. Thank you."

"hey, uh, whats going on?" Leo asked from the door.

Monica let go of Donnie and ran to Mickey and jumped on him in a hug. Mickey spun around and put her back on the floor. She had the biggest smile as she looked at her back then at him. Mickey followed her line of sight to see the top lip of her shell. "Hey!" Leo poked the fake shell a few times to get a feel for it.

Monica didn't seem to notice. "Look, I'm a real turtle now."

Mickey pift and waived it off. "You were always a real turtle, Mona." Monica gave him a tighter hug. Now with the shell, he could hug her back. "This just, ya know, makes it more official. Like getting the club jacket, or the lapel pin, or learning the secret hand shake. By the way," he leaned in and covered his mouth like it was a secret, "it's a fist bump." He put his fist up to initiate the secret hand shake but she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Mickey stopped moving and forgot how to breathe, not wanting this feeling to go away.

"Master Splinter, Master Mizuki." Monica let him go and ran to them.

Mickey gave a goofy grin and slumped his shoulders. He stood like that for a moment. Leo looked at Raph who both held confused faces. "Mickey." Leo tried to break him out of his trance. "Mickey." He waived a hand in his face. "hello?"

Master Splinter looked at the girl who was running towards him. "Monica. What is going on here? Why did you scream? Is everything alright?"

Monica came to a stop in front of them. "Everything is fine. In fact you could say," she spun around to show them , "perfect."

Shelly stood stunned as Master Splinter and Master Mituzki looked over the shell. "How did you do it?" she asked quietly, still stunned of the situation.

"Oh," Donnie stood straight. "Well, the old military junk yard had some Kevlar and some iron that I was able to mold with some high grade plaster and plastic that I made. I put it in a mold for a few weeks and let it set."

"It's been setting in a mold for a few weeks." She said just as astonished.

He took a step away from her. "Since you're probably going to hit me anyway, I used your shell 's measurement to make it."

"Donnie." He turned to look at her. "I'm going to do something out of character. Don't freak out."

Donnie took a step away from her. "Like what?"

She dropped her tonfa and hugged him. It took Donnie a second to realize what she was doing then hugged her back with a smile. When he stopped squeezing, she held on tighter. She felt like a weight had been lifted. Monica now stood a chance in the world. She would be able to be on her own. Shelly didn't have to protect her anymore. All of the joy and happiness overwhelmed her and she started to cry. She body shook as her tears went down his plastron.

Donnie noticed. "Hey, hey. Don't cry."

Shelly shook her head. "Thank you. Thank you for everything Donnie." She squeezed out. "Without you, I'd be dead. And now, you've given her a shell. You've made her a real turtle. Just, thank you for everything." another wave of tears sealed off her throat as she cried into his chest. She held onto him tighter. "You've done more for us than I ever could." She sniffed. "Thank you. Thank you."

Raphael turned around and saw her hugging Donnie. She was shaking and he was smiling while rubbing her shell. He turned and looked at Monica who was lying on her back on the floor. Who knows how long she hasn't been able to do that. He looked back and felt something akin to betrayal stab him in his plastron. With a growl, he turned around and watched as Leo was trying to snap Mickey out of coma. He looked over his shoulder again and saw that she let go of Donnie and watched as Monica was rolling on the floor in the style that Master Splinter had been teaching Shelly. She covered her mouth to try to stop the joyful tears. She wiped them away from her red banded eyes and just smiled as big as Monica was. He gave a low growl to himself as he pulled his eyes away from her.

Shelly tiled her head. "Not very tactical is it?"

Donnie looked confused. "I designed it to be tactical. The arch on the back will help to deflect sonar and most radar while the plaster will absorb light so it won't shine on midnight missions. It's light weight-"

"I mean white." Shelly said with a smile and looked back at him with another hug threatening to be completed.

"Oh." Donnie smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I have some paint, if you feel the need."

Monica squeezed back into the lab and hugged Donnie again around the chest. Unable to fight it, Shelly hugged him around the waist. At the same time, they both leaned up and kissed him on either cheek. Donatello was officially blushing at this point as he held both females in his arms.

Leonardo watched as his younger brother was getting all the attention. "Man, I gotta start reading more." With a smile, he turned and saw Raphael who was brooding. "What's your problem?"

He looked at the ground as the girls hugged Donnie again. "Nothing."

"Hey!" Mickey yelled in an angered tone. Everyone turned to look at him. His anger seemed to disappate as he looked like he was following a fly. "My cake's done." He quickly turned and walked back to the kitchen with his shoulders slightly slumped.

Leo looked back at Raph. "Great, you're rubbing off on him."

"Shut up." He demanded quietly as he turned on his heel and walked away from the happy fest.

Monica let go of Donnie and hugged Shelly. A new wave of happy came over her when she was able to hug her sister back. They both laughed with they realized they were both crying. Each wiping their own tears away. Monica rested her forehead on Shellys. "You don't have to protect me anymore." She whispered.

Shelly smiled at the comment as new tears came to her eyes. "I don't know. I've gotten kind of used to it." Shelly pulled her in for another hug and rested her head on her shoulder. They held onto each other like it was the last time.

When they finally broke apart, Shelly rubbed her thumb on Monica's cheek to get a tear she missed. "So we're thinking about having a painting party tonight. You in?" to emotional to speak, Monica nodded as they both shared a smile.

* * *

><p>Raphael sat in his room, spinning his sai in his hand. He could hear the party outside. Everyone was laughing and the music was loud. He spun the sai again. He couldn't the image of Shelly's smile out of his head. Or the image of her kissing Donatello. He hated that he hated his brother. He hated that he felt he was betrayed. He hated her in that instant.<p>

_He's_ the one she opened up to. _He's_ the one that looked for her. _He's_ the one that saved her. _He's_ the one that convinced everyone she should stay. And then she never notices him. Never a kind word. Never a smile. Always angered glairs or annoyed brows. He hated that he could still smell her hours after they left the liar for patrols. He hated that she's the last thing he thinks about at night.

He hated the way her red markings gracefully moved across her skin. How her icy blue eyes contrasted against the blood red. How they curved when she smiled. He hated that he wanted to touch them. Just once. He held his sai so he could clinch his fist around the cold steel of the weapon.

He breathed deeply to calm his anger. But every time he exhaled, all he could feel was betrayed.

What he hated most was himself. He hated that he lacked the courage to do…anything. After she wiped the floor with him, he hated her for wounding his pride. He hated the way she looked down at him in the canal. Superior. Better. In control. The things he's always wanted to be.

He let go of his sai. His fingers were sore from such a tight grip. He gave a sigh and sat up on his bed. Not like it mattered. She liked Leo. She does everything he asks. Like today. She was sore from Master Splinter _and_ Master Mitizuki and still went into the dojo with him. She's always asking Leo to spar. Every time he tries to help her, she either scoffs or something happens.

He tried to breathe again, but the same stab kept coming back. He wanted to stay for the party, but just couldn't. Monica wanted to base her shell design off of Shellys'. With a smile, Shelly removed her hoodie and sat perfectly still so Monica could start the outline.

Raphael couldn't help but notice that she was looking healthier, thanks to Donatello's miracle cure. Her plastron looked more yellow and the camouflage veins in her shell looked more yellow too. But the way she smiled as she sat still for Monica. She looked so serene. So calm. In the moment he realized how beautiful she was, he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and - and -

Raphael couldn't take it. He stood, replaced his sai, and left his room to join the party.

Everyone was on the train tracks with a boom box and a chair. There were two metal drums on fire to provide light. People were either paired up or in sets of three. Monica invited April and Casey to the party. Raph stood next to Karai who was standing by herself. She gave him a quick look over. "Well, look who decided to join us." She smirked as she took a drink from her cup.

"Isn't there Foot somewhere you should be sucking?" he remarked back. His arms were crossed as he stood there. April was talking to Donnie, Casey and Mickey were helping Monica paint her shell, and Leo was talking Splinter, Mitizuki, and Shelly. He felt the hatred stew again.

Shelly had removed her hoodie and cargo pants and looked just like his others brothers.

"There he is." Monica jumped up and walked to Raphael. "I need your help." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her shell. She passed him a paint brush. She looked at the shell again and tapped her chin. Raphael noticed it looked like Shelly's but it was more whimsical in the veins. "It needs something." She looked over the shell again.

He was getting annoyed. "What?"

"You." She said instantly as if waiting to fall into the trap. "I need you to paint in this line right here."

He gave a skeptical look. "That's it?" Monica nodded. Raph rolled his eyes and painted the two inch line.

"It's perfect. Now." She and Casey flipped it over to reveal the inside. It was spray painted black but had the Inga symbol on the inside painted silver. Everyone else had already signed the inside of the shell. There were three Japanese names, April's, Caseys was spray painted, and his brothers. "It's your turn." With an annoyed grunt, he applied red paint and added his name to the roster. Monica knelt down low and blew. She lifted it up to inspect. "There, now it's a master piece." She gave Raph an innocent smile that he couldn't ignore. "Wait, Shelly." Shelly turned at the sound of her name. Monica grabbed the paint brush from Raph and went to her sister. "You didn't sign it."

Shelly gave a soft smile. "I already did."

"Uh, no you didn't."

"yes I did."

"No, you didn't." Monica was starting to get mad.

"It's my shell design." She shrugged. "I already did."

All of Monicas anger shifted to overwhelming happiness. She tried to fight the tears, but look like a horror film villain. Shelly gave a small laugh and pulled her into a hug. "You're so weird."

Monica hugged her back tightly. "I love you, Shelly."

"I love you too, Monica."

Monica quickly turned around. "Mickey, Casey, prepare the hair spray."

Donatello shook his head at what he assumed as his youngest sister and smiled. April noticed. "That was really sweet what you did for her."

Donnie rubbed his neck. "Ah, it was – it was nothing. Just a few bits of scraps that I put together."

"You know, she was really self conscious about it. Not having a shell. She wasn't allowed to train with us because it would hurt too much. But she did what she could. Now, she can fully train. Become a full Kenoichi." April looked up and saw Donnie give another smile. "She's a real turtle now. Because of you."

"I-She-She was always a turtle. I just gave her the signature look."

"Still. It was very sweet of you." April took his arm and hugged it. Her fingers interwove with his for just a brief moment.

Donnie couldn't move when she touched him. And when she let go, his hand moved to reclaim hers. He stopped it before he touched her. He furrowed his brows and looked away from her. April looked up at him and he faked a smile for her and quickly adverted his gaze.

Raph watched from a distance as Monica removed her hoodie, put her arms through the straps, and gave herself a new shell. She removed her sweat pants and looked like Shelly. Only with hair. And human hands and feet. And, oddly the cleave of a human girl that was covered by her plastron.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Monica announced. Everyone turned to look at her. "I just want to say thank you to everyone. When Shelly and I came here three months ago, you were all so nice to us. And I've come to see you all as family. As friends. You know what they say, out with the old and in with the new. So, with new friends, new family, new look," she turned so everyone could see the shell, "new life." Looked down and smiled. "I've been thinking, with all these 'new's, there's a part of me that's still clinging to the past, and I'd like to get rid of it. If you guys will let me." She paused for a second as if embarrassed about what she was going to say. "Master Mizuki once said that names have meaning. That they give purpose." Monica rubbed her hands together. "As I look at my new family, my new brothers and sisters, I don't want to be Monica Winthrop. That was me before this" she held her arms out wide to look at herself, "amazing gift. I want to be Mona Lisa."

There were smiles aroud the room with head nods.

Mona then went to Shelly and pulled her out into the open. "I know you hate your name."

Shelly bobbed her head a little bit. "It is kind of childish."

"Well, then from now on, don't hit me" Shelly gave a confused look at her sister then smiled, "This is Venus de Milo." Shelly smiled at the name but kept her eyes to the ground. "Do you like it?" Mona asked.

Shelly looked up in thought. "I will be" she paused. She grabbed Mona by the neck and hugged her. "anything you want me to be."

Mona released herself from her sisters grasp. "Venus." Mona presented. Venus waived and stood next to her sister.

Master Mitizuki stepped forward. "My, new family, new look, new name, new weapons, this is a good day indeed. But it feels like something is missing." She turned to look at Master Splinter. He didn't move. She looked at the girls then back at him. She did it again.

"Oh." Master Splinter took a step forward. "My daughters, Master Mitizuki and I have watched you grow for the last three months. You have shown great stride in your training with us. In honor of your diligent commitment, Master Mizuki and I would like to bestow you your own colors."

Both of the masters took a step forward and held different colored cloths in their hands.

Master splinter opened a yellow bandana and tied it around Venus's eyes. When he was done, he took a step back and looked at his second daughter. Venus gave a deep bow to him.

"You seem to have taken to ninjitsu with much ease, Shel-Venus. We are very proud of you."

Venus bowed again. "All of the credit goes to Leonardo, Sensei. He's the one who requires a third training period."

Splinter smiled and nodded to his daughter.

Master Mitizuki tied a green bandana around Mona's eyes and took a step back. Mona gave a deep bow to the master. "I know you have not been able to train with us as much as you'd like. But I feel that you will soon enough. And even sooner, even out rank your sister."

"Thank you, Sensei."

There was a small applause among the family. The sisters smiled back at the smiling faces. Venus noticed the one that wasn't smiling. Raphael looked like he was brewing again. She continued to smile.

* * *

><p>Venus was finishing picking up from the party and putting things back where they belong. Everyone else had already retired for the evening, but she was so emotionally wound up, that she couldn't sleep. She was putting the paint back in Donnies lab. She heard footsteps enter. "I'll be out in a minute, Donnie."<p>

The footsteps grew closer and she turned. Raphael was standing above her. "Oh, it's just you." She continued to put up the paint and put the empty milk crate on the stack of the other ones. She took a step back and ran into him . She turned around to apologize, but his stance was foreboding. He was looking at her like she was his target. "What's going on?"

_Do you like Leo? Do you like Leo? Do you like Leo? Do you like Leo? Do you like Leo? Say it!_

Raphael snorted and left. Venus threw up her arms in confusion but didn't let it bother her.

Raphael crawled into bed, exhaled, felt the stab in his heart, and closed his eyes. All he could see was her new yellow bandana. He punched his bed. "Why Sensei? Why did you cover them up?"


	8. Chapter 8

XxNext MorningxX

After morning training, Mickey followed Donnie into his lab. "What's this"

"Don't touch that." Donnie warned as he put a new slide under the microscope.

"Okay, what's this do?"

"Don't touch that either."

"What about this."

Donnie looked up. "Go ahead."

"Sweet." Mickey took the small gadget and sat in the other roller chair next to his brother. Donnie picked up a pen and made a few notes on the clip board next to him. Mickey was trying to figure out to use the device he picked up. Donnie smirked as he played with the scrap metal and looked into the microscope again. "So, wicked party last night. Amiright?"

Donnie nodded but never removed his eyes. "Yea, it was fun."

"Pretty cool that Master Splinter already gave em their colors."

Donnie shrugged. "We got ours when we were five. Grant it, it was to tell us apart, but I think they're at the same skill level."

"Uh huh. Uh huh." Mickey nodded. "Don't really think green is Mona's color though."

Donnie made a note and looked up in thought. "Well, in Japanese culture, green is often associated to youth and happiness. So, it's a great fit." He went back to his microscope and made another note.

Mickey put down the metal and spun in the chair. "So, what'cha working on?"

"Counting Shelly-Venus's white blood cells. I just want to make sure the cocktail I'm giving her is actually curing and not just covering up the symptoms."

Mickey nodded. "You uh, you like the girls."

Donnie shrugged. "They're alright."

Mickey nodded again. "They're pretty cool, right?" Donnie shrugged again but didn't look up. "Mona's great right?"

"Yea. Yesterday I left to get something to eat, came back, and she was upping the processor and ram on my computer. That was pretty cool." He gave a side glance at his youngest brother. He was spinning in the chair and looking at his hands. Donnie sat back. "Mickey, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Nope." He stated quickly as if he was hiding something. "Just wanted to catch up, ya know. Hows uh, hows your April thing going?"

Donnie scowled and went back to his microscope. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "I don't really know anymore. One minutes its 'Donatello your amazing'" he imitated her voice but only went up an octave, "and the next its, 'you should give Casey a chance." He gave a disgruntled grunt. "Honestly, I just don't know."

Mickey gave a thoughtful nod. "So, like, under the prefect conditions, how would you tell her that you liked her?" he finished slowly, keeping his eyes on his feet as he spun in the chair.

Donnie looked at his brother. Mickey looked up for an instant but adverted his gaze as if embarrassed. Donnie smirked. "Its Mona, isn't it?"

"What?" Mickey tried to play off the crack in his voice, "No, this is about you and your problems, bro. I'm just here to help you. So, lets like, get this conversation off of me and back on to you." Mickey gave his best smile, but Donnie saw though it.

With a sigh, Donnie rubbed the back of his neck and thought about his own relationship with April and the advice of Master Splinter. "The correct answer is to tell her how you feel. The key is to be blunt. Tell her your intentions, and see if she feels the same."

Mickey scooted the chair closer to the edge of the desk and rested his elbows on it. His smiled faded into worry. "What's the real answer?"

Donnie looked at his brother and gave a sigh. "The real answer is to wait. See if she feels the same."

Mickey put his head down and rested it on his forearms. "But, she's training under Master Mitizuki. I don't know if it's real or-"

Donnie put a hand on his shell. "Look, after the tea party terror, Master Mitizuki came to me. She told me that the girls have one strict rule: they aren't allowed to manipulate us in any way. If we feel like they are, we're to report to her. If they are, they're going to get punished."

Mickey lifted his head and looked worried. "how?"

Donnie nodded. "Let's just say that in comparison to Mitizuki, Sensei has been going easy."

Mickey remembered how Master Splinter used to make him do back flips for hours because he would loose concentration. "That's harsh."

Donnie smirked. "I know." Mickey leaned back in his chair and spun it a few times. "Look, I'm not the guy you should be talking to about this. But, you should go with your instincts. You're good at that."

Mickey smirked. "Yea." He nodded at the idea and stood. "Hungry man?"

Donnie smiled at his youngest brother. "Sure. But nothing pizza."

Mickey scoffed. "Well, now you're just tyin my hands. I'll get ya something. Thanks Don."

Mickey crossed the living area and into the kitchen. Cooking was his way of problem solving. Instead, Mona was standing behind the stove deep frying something. She wasn't wearing her hoodie or sweats but looked just like the other turtles. She was singing and dancing to herself. Mickey took a seat and watched her.

She would roll her shoulders and tap her foot to the beat. He smiled as her voice was low and wouldn't carry out of the kitchen. "Love all your curves and your edges, all your perfect imperfect perfections.

Give your love to me, I'll give my love to you. Even when I lose I'm winning.

I'll give you all of me, and you give me all of you.

How many times do I have to tell you even when you're crying your beautiful too?

The worlds beating you down, I'm around through every mood,

You're my downfall, you're my muse,

My worst distraction, my rhythm and- how long have you been there?"

Mickey smirked like a villain. "Few minutes."

Mona rolled her eyes. "Sorry." And turned to her batter and deep frying. "Sorry, did you want to cook? I'm almost done. I didn't mean to intrude on your- Sanitarium Sanction."

He waived it off as he stood. "What are ya making?"

She handed him a small deep fried ball. "My mom used to call them armadillo eggs, but I was thinking turtle eggs. Try it."

Mickey will eat anything. He took a bite out of one and his eyes went wide. A deep-fried sausage meatball with a jalapeno slice in the middle. "Ugh." Mona's face dropped. "Nobody's gonna like these. I'll get rid of them." He took the whole plate and moved to eat them.

Mona slapped his hand with hers. "You have to share." Mickey pouted and did his best puppy dog eyes. Mona rolled hers. "Fine, just a few more."

Venus entered the kitchen spinning a tonfa in her hands trying to get a better feel for it. She poured a glass of water and saw the stack of the eggs. With a smile, she picked up two and ate one.

"Mickey!" Raphael yelled from across the lair. In seconds, he was huffing at the door. "Mickey! How many times do I have to tell you to-oaf!"

Venus shoved her second egg into his mouth to get him to shut up as she left the kitchen. Raphael spit it out and looked after her. "You're next." She lifted her cup as in invitation but didn't slow her stride. Raphael turned his attentions back to Mickey but the taste caught his attention. He ate the egg he spit out and gave an approving look. "What do you call em?"

"Turtle eggs!" Mona said instantly.

Raph gave a disgusted look at Mickey as he mulled the meat ball in his mouth. "Mickey, we talked about this. You can't name food turtle anything. That's cannibalism and it's not the zombie apocalypse."

Mickey shot a quick look at Mona. "Uhh, armadillo eggs?"

"Better. Oh, and put my damn comic books back. If I see one more greasy finger print, I'm takin em. Venus!" he grabbed another egg from the plate Mickey was holding before he left to track her down.

Mickey turned to Mona. After a silent moment, they shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>Venus walked into Donnie's Lab and took the chair next to him. "Morning."<p>

"Good Morning, Venus." He accented her new name and she smirked. He smiled wider and took out the needle in this desk drawer. "Did you eat?"

She swallowed that last reminates of the egg. "Just did."

Don nodded and wrapped her arm to draw some blood.

"Venus!" Raphael yelled.

"What does he want now?" Donnie said to himself. Venus shrugged as he pricked her skin and drew the blood. Raphael found her in the lab and took the whole door way. He was huffing again. "Cool off, Raph." Donnie said with little emotion since he's been saying it for sixteen years. He seemed to for a second as he entered the lab and crossed his arms.

Donnie withdrew the needle with the blood sample and took out a second needle and injected Venus in the arm with the cocktail. He took the blood sample and placed a drop on the slide before putting it in the microscope. Venus watched him as he worked, ignoring Raphael.

Raph took a deep breath. "Who does that?" he snapped. "What if it was poisoned." Venus didn't respond. "What if I was dead?" she still watched Donnie work. "Soft shell," Venus's eyes met his with just as much anger. "I want an apology." Her features softened as she scoffed and returned her attentions back to Donnie.

Donnie looked up from the microscope. "Looks like your white cell count is started to level out."

"What does that mean?" Venus asked.

Don smiled. "It's working. I'd like to take some x-rays just to make sure. There were still a few tumors that I wasn't able to get last time. The x-ray will show if they are the same size or if they shrunk. Or even existent."

She nodded. "Lets do it."

Raphael slammed his fist on the table. "You can't keep ignoring me."

Venus smiled but kept looking at Donnie. "I've got nothing else to do to today."

With a growl he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the lab. "I'll be back." She yelled to Donnie. Raphael dragged her to the dojo and placed her in the room. He took a fighting stance and drew his sai with a smirk. "Have your attention yet?"

Venus looked around the room. "So, what's this about again?"

"Oh, I'm gonna get that apology."

She gave a defiant brow. "Will you?"

"Yep. Get ready."

"No."

"What? You can't say no."

"Just did. Now what are you gonna do, Raphie."

His brothers slowly opened the screen door to give a 'ohhh' but slammed it again.

With a growl he ran at her and thrusted his sai at her. She didn't move. He stopped short of piercing her. "Fight me." He demanded.

"No."

He spun the sai and struck her with the pommel in her plastron. "Fight me." Venus doubled over slightly.

"No." she squeezed out. When she regained her composure, she kept her defiant stance. Raphael was breathing deeply and growing angrier by the second. "Now what?"

With a roar, he spun and kicked her but stopped before hitting her. She moved to see him around the foot. "Well?"

He dropped his foot and let his heel hit the ground. He was grinding his teeth. His nose was twitching in anger. "Fight."

"No."

"Why?"

"All you want to do is fight." She stated coldly. "All I want to do is fight. But fighting you all day, every day sounds tiresome. I'd rather pick the battle I know I can win. But not with you like this."

He smirked and spun his sai and readied for another round. "So, your scared."

"Sure. Whatever." Her indifferent tone only angered him more.

He gave a confident smile. "So you are."

"Sure. Let's go with that." He gave another growl. She walked past him towards the door. In anger, he threw his sai and hit the door frame near her head. Venus reached up to take it but stopped. Instead she left it where it was and opened the door. "I am sorry to disturb you Sensei." She said over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

Raph's eyes went wide as he looked over his shoulder. Splinter had two fingers extended and ready to strike. Splinter hit him and knocked him half way across the room. Splinter walked around him and recovered his sai from the door. When Raphael was able to move, he took the sitting position and awaited his punishment. Splinter walked back to his red son and held his weapon in his hands behind his back.

After what seemed like eternity of silence, Splinter sat down in front of his son. "Why did you attack your sister when she was defenseless?" Raphael looked at the floor in shame. "She did not want to fight you yet you persisted. What was so important that it warranted hurting her?" he lifted he sai so his son could see it.

Raph saw the sai but kept his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"For what?"

"I lost control again."

"You did. Now tell me why." Raph slumped his shoulders. "What has she done to anger you like this, Raphael?" He clinched his jaw. "Raphael." Splinter's voice held the edge of anger.

"She didn't-"

"Then what?"

Raph nose was twitching from the all the anger and hatred that was brewing. "It's not her, Sensei. It's me." Splinter sat quietly waiting for him to continue. "I hate her."

Splinter arched a brow. "Why?"

Because I love- Raphael clichéd his jaw and fisted his hands.

"Raphael." Splinter warned again. He slumped further. He couldn't say it. Splinter stood and left his son. "I leave his punishment to you, Master Mituzuki."

Raph turned and saw that Splinter had passed her his sai that he threw. Mituzuki bowed to him and Splinter retired to his room. Master Mituzuki stood before the turtle with a cooling anger. "Get on the tree."

* * *

><p>Raph left the dojo three hours later. Mituzuki had him doing upside down sit up's filling one bucket from another using only the sai he threw.<p>

"That'll take forever."

"Then you better get started." Was her only remark as she sat in front of him drinking tea.

He was sure it was a test of patience, but all he could feel was his muscels wanting to fall down and never move again. As he closed the door to the dojo, he held his core as he walked.

On the couch, Venus and Mona were sitting on the couch. Venus had changed her bandana for a longer yellow shawl that covered her eyes and head. It was braided down the back and wrapped around her throat like a scarf. He wouldn't be able to see the tips of her red bands.

Raph slowly crossed the living area and almost made it to the stairs when Leo trapped him. He wasn't happy. His arms were crossed at he looked at his younger brother. "Not now, Leo."

Leo grabbed Raph from the shoulders and turned him to the couch and pushed. "Venus, Raph would like to say some-"

"Not necessary." She said before turning on the couch. "Bucket?" Raph gave a sore nod. "What did you have to use." He lifted the soaking wet sai. "Wow." Venus stood up and joined them behind the couch. "Unless it's training, I'm not going to fight you. Please stop trying." She patted his sore shoulders and let him slink off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Venus rustled in her sleep. With a deep breath, she opened one eye to look around. Mona was sleeping across from her, using her shell as a pillow and had a blanket covering her. As she closed her eyes, she saw a figure above her. With a quick and tired intake of air, she jerked away from the figure. She was fully aware and picked up a tonfa club that was laying on the ground next to her.<p>

She blinked a few times and recognized the build of the person over her. She gave an exhausted sigh and dropped the club where it was before. Raphael was crouched above her. She pulled the blanket over her again. "Raph, is this some weird, midnight, ninja training?"

He seemed to pause before he gave a low "yea."

Venus pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. "Whatever. You win. I'm dead." She yawned and got comfortable on the couch. She closed her eyes and was on the verge of sleep again when she heard him move ever so silently. Venus slowly opened her eyes to see that he was crouching in front of her. "What are you doing?" her voice was thick with sleep as she blinked at him. Her eyes threatening to roll back at any second.

"I'm-" he paused "It's a poison exercise. I have to make sure you're dead before I can leave." He whispered gently. "You can go back to sleep." With a tired nod, she did.

Raph looked her over. She didn't sleep with the scarf around her eyes. Or neck. It was crumpled on the ground next to her on top of her clubs. The light from the tunnels provided him with enough light to see what he came for. Her forest green skin was the perfect contrast to her red bands. It's all he could think about for the last few days. He could see the outline of them through her yellow scarf that covered her head. Enough to tease. Enough to tempt. Enough to drive him to this. Watching her sleep just to see the one thing he coveted most.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he saw his hand inching towards her bands. He clinched his hand to stop himself. His thumb popped. Her icy blue eyes opened to see him still crouching there. His heart fluttered at the fear if she would figure out what he was doing and from the beauty of such blue eyes and her red bands. Her eyes fluttered a few times and she closed them. "How long does it take the poison to set in?" Her soft whisper was full of sleep. The gentleness at which she spoke made him want to carry on a conversation just to be enveloped in the velvet.

He furrowed his brows not knowing what he was feeling but wanted it to continue. "Just a few more minutes." He begged silently from her. She moaned softly to confirm. Her breathing grew deeper as she let him watch over her. His hand unclenched as he inched closer to his wanted desire. Inch by inch, his fingers gently found her skin. He felt his heart skip when he tenderly ran his finger on her band. Her skin was soft. Delicate.

He opened his hand and curled his fingers around her face. His hands hovered over her cheeks and chin to scared to touch. If she were to wake up, how would she respond? What would she say? He listened to her breathing again. Deep. She was asleep. His eyes trailed from her nose to her lips. His thumb faintly touched her lips. Each touch gave him a new feeling that he couldn't place.

There was intake of air behind him. He clinched his hand and turned on his toes. Mona had a smile and was covering her mouth with her hands. Raphael stood mincingly at her.

She removed her hands and just smiled at him as she was obviously excited at what she had discovered. She playfully slapped his arm and kept smiling. She pointed at him, made a heart with her hands, then pointed at Venus. He couldn't decide if her smile was innocent or villainous. He looked at Venus to make sure she was sleep. When he was sure, he turned back to the girl. He took one step and pointed at her with a look that demanded she better not tell a soul.

Mona put her fingers to lips and zipped them, locking them for good measure. She held the imagery key in her hand and was looking for a place to stash it so no one could find it. With a knowing smile, she took his hand and put the fake key in his hand and curled his hand around it.

Raph gave a confused look. Mona rolled her eyes as if it was obvious what she was saying. She pointed at Venus, then her eyes, then her smile. She pointed at him, then her eyes, then her smile. _I want to see her happy. I want to see _you_ happy. _

He gave a skeptical brow. Mona kept smiling as she looked at the sleeping turtle. Raphael followed her eyes and felt a small smile pull on his face. Mona looked at Raphael, then slapped his arm again, without a sound. Raph returned his attentions to the green banded turtle. She looked serious as she put her hand on her hips.

She pointed at him, then moved like she was stomping around and huffing. She then stood straight and crossed her arms to say no. _Anger won't work._ She pointed at him then moved her hands and took deep breaths. _You need to relax._ She pointed at Venus and mouthed "Raphael" as if praising a hero. _She'll come to you._ She put her hands together to beg him and did the deep breathing gesture again. She pointed at Venus, did the huffing gesture and then crossed her arms again. She pointed at Venus again and did the heart gesture and broke it in half. _She doesn't like you angry._

Raph looked at the red banded turtle that was sleeping through the entire conversation. He dropped his gaze from her to the ground. Solemnly, he pointed at Venus, covered his eyes, then pointed at himself. _She doesn't see me._

Mona gave an empathic look. She pointed at him, gave a scary look, looked scared, then did the huffing gesture again. _You're scary angry._ She pointed at her eyes, then Venus, then patted his plastron where his heart was. He gave a confused look and then flexed his arms. Mona shook her hands quickly. She made the heart gesture again. He still didn't get it. She quickly pointed to her eyes, then Venus, pointed to him, and made the heart_. Show her your heart._

He looked confused then shrugged his shoulders. _How_?

Mona took a heroic pose then nodded at him with a smile. With an arched brow, he made the gesture like holding a shield. Mona shook her head and crossed her arms. She did the heroic pose again and added the symbol for 'little' one after the other, then placed her fists onto of one another in a stacking motion. He shook his head slowly showing he didn't understand. In frustration, she threw her hands up. With a breath, she pointed at him, did the stacking motion, made the heart, then the little motion again, then the hero pose. She finished by making sure he understood. _You build love with little heroic deeds._

He gave a skeptical look. He did the little motion then the hero pose. She nodded with a smile. His look asked if she was sure. She nodded again. Mona opened her eyes wide as if she thought of something. She did the little symbol with emphasis, made a big motion, pointed at Venus, and made a thoughtful look by placing her hand under her chin. _Little deed, big ones will make her suspicious._

Raph looked away in thought then looked at the youngest sister. He pointed at her then his head. _You sure? _Mona nodded several times. She shook her hands and put them up to fight then shook her hands again. _Don't fight_. She put her hand to her mouth then opened it at him. _Talk to her._ He pulled his head back in confusion. He repeated back the same gesture. She nodded. He shrugged to ask about what. She paused then gave an indifferent look as if to say anything.

They both looked at the sleeping turtle. Mona touched Raphs arm. She pointed to her eyes then looked like she was gently backing off of him. _Show her your gentleness_. Mona pointed to Venus, her eyes, then the huffing gesture again. _She only sees your anger._ She did the gentleness motion again.

He smirked and pointed at Mona then his head. _How do you know this?_

Mona looked at him, then the dark hallway that led to the boys rooms then blushed.

Raph jutted his thumb behind him to the hall obviously meaning one of his brothers. Mona nodded. He arched a brow with a smile. She had to mean Mickey. He pointed at her, his head, behind him, made the heart, then pointed at her again, then put up his two fingers. _You know he likes you too?_

Mona gave an excited look then blushed again with a huge smile. She danced to herself in happiness. She looked at Raph and made the gesture that asked really. Raphael nodded. She threw up her fists in victory. Realization hit her as she looked at Raphael. She pointed to the dojo, then made a mouse face using her fingers to act as fangs. Splinter?

Raphael looked at the dojo to the said Master. He looked away ashamed. He pointed to himself and her sister with the same look of concern.

Mona gave an annoyed look. She pointed to the dojo , crossed her arms , then poked her finger into her fist. A gesture he had only seen on TV to indicate sex.

Raphael kept his laugh to himself. Mona looked concerned. She gave an apologetic look. He shook his hands but still controlled his laughter. He couldn't believe she had said that. She seemed so innocent. His mirth seemed to disappear as he shifted his look from the dojo to Venus who was still asleep during the silent conversation. Splinter would probably say no to their couplings.

Mona touched his arm gently. Her look was of concern and coursity. She shrugged to ask why, then him, heart, then Venus. _Why do you like her?_ Raph sighed lightly. He grazed a finger over the side of his head to mean her red bands. Mona pointed to Venus then her own heart. _Her heart?_ Raph paused to consider it, then nodded. Mona then pointed to her head. _Her mind?_

Raph got angry at the question. He threw up his hands as if to say he didn't know. He pointed to Venus, crossed his arms, covered his eyes, crossed his arms, made the speech movement, then pointed to himself. _She doesn't see me. She doesn't talk to me._

Mona made the relax gesture again and he did. Raph shook his head and turned to leave. Mona grabbed him by the hand to get his attention. Raph looked over his shoulder at the girl. She pointed at him, then made a creepy face to indicate staring, then pointed to Venus and made a weird face. She then shook her hands. _Watching her sleep is weird. Stop it._

Raph nodded with a smirk. Mona tiled her head to keep his attention. She pointed to him and herself, her head, and signed the letters ASL. _We have to learn American Sign Language._

Raphael gave another smile as he waived her goodbye. Mona gave soft whistle that was nothing more than blowing wind. Raph turned around to look at her, again. Mona pointed to Venus and gave a scared look. She pointed at him, took a step forward, and held up one finger. _She's scared. You have to act first._ Raphael looked at the sleeping turtle, felt the same smile that always comes when he thinks of her, and nodded at his little sister. He did the one ASL sign he knew and said thank you.

* * *

><p>Mona found Raphael alone the next day and looked pissed. He arched a brow at her. "What did I do?" he asked.<p>

She stood next him and angrily whispered "I thought you meant Donnie."

He gave a perplexed look. "What? No, I meant Mickey."

Mona still looked pissed. All of a sudden, she smiled and hit his arm with her elbow. "Just checking. So you're the brother that can't keep a secret?"

He gave an angered growl and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>All four of the girls exited the Dojo after their training with Master Mituzuki with their shoulders slumped and each holding a different muscle sect. Mickey looked up long enough from the pin ball game to see Mona walk by, "Check it out, I've almost got Leo's high score beat." Mona gave an approved groan.<p>

All four of the girls slowly sat on the couch. Karai flopped onto the couch next to Leonardo, while the other three sat far enough away from anyone to avoid accidently touching them. Karai looked at Leo and saw he was eating popcorn out of a bowl. She slowly lifted her arm to take some, but gave pained groan when she barely made it past her own body.

Leo smirked and held some out for her. Karai met his eyes and opened her mouth. He placed a few kernels for her to chew. She gave a thankful look and chewed slowly, opening her mouth again to keep letting him feed her.

Raph looked away from the T V screen and saw the four girls slumping on the couch. Venus was closest to him. "Buckets?" Venus slowly nodded her head, breathing though the pain.

"She changed it up." She sighed heavily at the pain. "had us lay down in a circle and pass buckets from our head" she lifted her arms above her head slowly "to our feet while keeping our feet three feet from the ground." Raphael didn't understand why they were in pain. Master Splinter had them do that when they were younger. Venus leaned back against the couch. "Buckets were filled with cement and hot water." She breathed through the pain again.

"Damn."

Venus nodded and slouched further on the couch. "Each bucket we put down, was a new exercise for the other in front of us." She gave a pained groan. "Circuit torture. "

"Why?"

April barely had the strength to lift her hands, "We weren't 'paying attention'." She gave the air quotes and dropped her hands again in her lap while staring at the TV unable to move.

Mickey seemed to abandon the campaign against Leo's high score and dropped onto the couch next to Mona who gave a pained sigh. "What were you guys doing?"

"The first rule of Feminist Club is you do not talk about Feminist Club. The second rule of Feminist Club is _you do not talk about Feminist Club_." Mona chanted without her usual bubbly voice.

Leo gave a sympatric look at Karai who took another kernel of popcorn. "Sounds like a work out." Karai nodded slowly as she chewed.

April looked at Mickey, feeling the pain in her neck as she did. "Where's Donnie."

"In his lab, as usual."

It took April four painful tries to get up before finally quitting.

Within a matter of minutes, all four of the girls were out cold. Leo was wearing a smirk as Karai had her head resting on his shoulder. He slowly lifted his arm and wrapped it around the back of the couch. His smile growing with each bite of popcorn.

Mona had her head laying on Mickey's lap and her arms dangling off the couch. Mickey had one hand absent mindingly playing with hair while he rested his head on his other elbow on the back of the couch.

Donnie made it back into the living room after Mickey sent him a silent text message that April was too sore to fight back let alone bring up Casey. He had his arm casually wrapped around the back of the couch but kept her close to him.

Raphael kept his arms crossed as he kept his distance from Venus. After a sideways glance, she had tucked her arms into her shell, her feet were planted on the ground to ensure she wouldn't fall over, and her head resting between her shell and shoulder. She kind of did look like Venus de Milo in that moment

The boys all tried to play off watching the movie, but were enjoying the closeness of the females next to them. Except for Raphael, but to be honest, it was a choice between a Tony Jaa Movie and cuddling. He went for the action movie.

Raphael shot another sideways glance at his brothers. Each looking happily content as the movie came to an end. Leo noticed his look and indicated to start another movie. "You do it." Leo just arched a brow and pointed to Karai who now had an arm wrapped around his waist. "Whatever," He stood up. "I'm going on patrol. Who's coming with?" The three boys looked at each other then at their respective females, then back at him. He gave a confused look. "Are you kidding me? Shredder and the Kraang are up there-" Donnie put his hands up to lower his voice. "No, you want to stay here and finish your tea party, fine." Raphael took out his sai and spun them in his hands. "You can stay here and brush your pretty ponies mane. Maybe, when you pansies are done getting your hair and nails did, you can join me top side and save a few lives. Hey, who knows, we might just find that pair of boots Donnie has just been looking for to perfectly match his belt." He gave a momentary smile, only to wipe it off his face as if it was never there.

Raphael turned to storm out but stopped when he saw Master Mitizuki standing behind him. She had an amused look at him. He controlled his anger and gave a bow. "Master Mitizuki."

She gave a silent bow back to him. "Kenoichi." She yelled, calling each of them to attention.

The females stood instantly. "Hai, Sens-" all four then leaned forward forgetting how much pain they were in and groaned.

Master Mitizuki looked at each girl. Her look shifted from amused to displeased. Her eyes then shifted to each of the boys who still had their arms over the back of the couch. "Congratulations." She turned her head to look at "Venus." She pulled a bottle from her sleeve, shook it to show the aspirin they desperately wanted, and threw it at her.

Venus was too sore to catch it. The bottle hit her plastron and rolled as it hit the floor. Venus dropped her head and gave a heavy sigh. She slowly reached down to pick it up but stopped half way unable to go further. Raphael bent down to pick it up for her, but she slapped his hands away. "I got it." Venus struggled to get the last few inches, twitching her fingers demanding that it roll towards her. Her fingers finally grasped it and she gave a victorious laugh, only to realize that now she couldn't get back up. "Shell."

Raphael kneeled in front of her and had an amused smirked plastered on his face as he looked up at her. She looked at him and saw he was making fun of her. "You got it." He said concendingly.

Venus tried to hide the smile, but it still showed through. She used her arms as leverage against her legs and walked up into a full standing position. With another victorious smile, she opened the pill bottle and shook two out into her hands. She brought one up to her lips, but stopped. Venus turned her head and saw her sisters still in pain. It took her a minute to grasp today's lesson. "This is a test, isn't it."

Master Mitizuki smirked. "Is it?"

With a heavy sigh, and a torn heart, Venus put the pills back into the bottle, each giving a hollow, painful clank as they hit the bottom. Venus replaced the cap and threw it back at the Master. The bottle didn't make it further than her seat on the couch. All four boys laughed at her muscle failure. Venus cursed again under her breath as she took a painful step towards the couch and retrieved the pill bottle. It took her a few tries to lift her foot high enough to use the couch as a step stool. Raph tried to help, but was swatted away again.

With one foot up, it was a matter of engaging muscles that were so swollen that they no longer worked. After a few tries, Venus stood on the same landing as the Master and handed back her pills. "My sisters pain is my pain, Master. As long as they live, that is all the comfort I need."

Master Mitizuki gave another amused look at the girl before her. Venus stood proudly as she was eyed by the Master. Mitizuki gave a respectful bow as she took the pills from the tortoise. Mitizuki put the pills back in her sleeve and returned to the dojo.

When the screen door was silently shut, each girl fell down in one way or another.

Raphael turned back to the boys with a clap and a smile. "So, patrol?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I said I was sorry." Mona whined from behind the computer monitor to Donatello who was mopping up the remnants of a failed experiment in the lab.

He shot her a heated look. "And I said point six-six-two-seven-two."

"You didn't add the last two."

"It was implied!" He argued in a louder tone.

"I'm not a calculator, Donnie." She screeched back. They both gave a look of anger. Mona sighed. "Look, I'm trying to program you an application that can come up with the answers you want, but if you won't give me the full alglothrim, it won't work."

"I shouldn't have to."

"I suck at math, Don." She stated quickly. "Give me a html, and I can give you the world. But I'm not-" she struggled to find the word, "you." Mona gave another exhausted sigh. "I'm not you, Donnie, you have to spell it out for me." She turned back to look at the monitor at the zeros and ones. "This formula is too complex. The mutagen contains elements that aren't even on the known to Earth. We don't know how to catorgize the elements that we do find. Because of this, we don't know how to manipulate it."

Donnie put the mop back in it's bucket and put his hands on the back of the chair she was sitting at. "Move."

"Just let me finish this algoltherim."

"No, Move." He pushed the roller chair away from the computer forcing her to stand. Donnie sat in the chair and pulled up to the computer. "I'll fix it. Like I fix everything."

Mona gave an insulted sound. "Really?" The question was dripping in her angered venom. " I've been working on this for days and you think you can just-" Donnie put his headphones in and stared at the computer monitor. Mona took an angered gasp of air. "Oh, you did not just-" She stamped her foot once and gave an aggravated sound.

Mona turned on her heel and marched out of the lab and grabbed the first person she saw. Raphael was an unsuspecting bystander as Mona put his hands up and started to punch them. Left, right, left, right, jab, cross over, right, right, jab, uppercut.

"Stupid Donnie." She muttered as she put her fists up to defend and jumped in place to keep the pace.

"What did he- oh God." Raph put his hands back up to prepare for the new onslaught of fists. Left, right, left. She put her fists up to defend again, right, left, uppercut. "You're pretty good at this."

Left, right, left. "Who does he think he is?" Right, left, jab, left. "It's my program." Uppercut, right, left "my work" she bobbed, right left, bob, "my plans" right, left, uppercut. "stupid formula." Right, right, left, right, uppercut. "stupid dual core," right, cross over "stupid 68-bit" left, bob, weave, bob, right, left, cross over. "Stupid science."

"I heard that."

Right, right, bob, left, uppercut. "Stupid math." Cross over, right, left, right, "Stupid Donnie." Jab, jab, right, left, cross over. "Just trying to help." Mona moved to work the sides, but Raph kept his hands up to protect. "Just trying to be useful." Right, left, "What does it get me?" Mona took a step back and flipped, using the top of her foot to catch Raphael by the back of the neck and face down in the ground. Mona landed on her feet with her fists clinched. She gave an angered growl as she curled her arm in frustration.

It was a different growl that pulled her out of her anger. With wide, fearful eyes, she slowly turned to see Raphael standing up. His eyes were squinting and only looking at her. He gave a loud roar and put his hands up to attack.

"Raphael." Both turned to see Michelangelo and Venus standing by the kitchen door. Mickey was swinging the heavy end of his kusarigama while Venus had a throwing star at the ready. Mickey kept his ground and waited for Raph to move. "Breathe dude." Mickey's voice was full of authority that surprised most of the people there.

With an annoyed grunt, Raph turned and left to the solace of his own room.

"I-I'm sorry." Mona offered. Raph threw up a hand to waive it off as he stormed to his room and slammed the door. Mona flinched as it closed. The other two turtles put their weapons away and walked to her side. "Sure made a mess of things."

Mickey shrugged. "It happens. More often with Raph, know what I mean? You just need to change your vibes. Here." He put his earphones in her ears and gave a thumbs up. Mona smirked as she hit play on the tpod. Ed Sheeran's _Don't_ started to play. Mona started to bob her head to the beat. "There ya go. Happy tunage always works."

Mona didn't hear him as Venus shook her head in shame. Leo came into view and touched Venus on the shoulder and pointed at the Dojo. Venus dropped her head and followed, rotating her arms preparing for the training.

Mickey turned and walked back to the kitchen. Mona followed. She took a seat on the stool and took out a headphone. "Is Donnie always like that?"

Mickey looked from the stove as he was cooking dinner to see her. "How do ya mean?"

Mona sighed. "that possessive of his stuff."

He gave a jut of a laugh. "Yea, well, D's just-well-D." Mickey shrugged as he stirred a pot. "A lot of this stuff he built, ya know. An since he put the time an effort into it, he just, just doesn't want to see it broken. Ya know?"

She gave a frustrated sigh. "I was just trying to help."

"He kinda lives by the motto, you want somthin done right, do it yourself. He's harmless though. Just give him some time. Let him chillax. He'll see how much he needs ya." He threw her a wink as he added some spices to the pan.

Mona smiled at the comment and sighed. "I hope you're right, Mickey. Thanks."

"No prob. Listen to the music and Zen. By the time you find inner peace, this piece" he pointed to his work in progress on the stove, "will be done."

Mona smiled as she put the second earphone into her ear. She bobbed her head as the music played. She liked watching Mickey cook. He always smiled when he worked. Then again, he was always smiling. He was always happy no matter what he was doing. To be honest, his smile was infectious. His aura always made her happy. When Venus ran away, Mickey didn't have to do anything except be near her and she no longer felt sad. Well, as sad and anxious.

He was always so nice to her. More than he had to be. Defiantly more than Raph. Mona smiled at the memories. It was like he didn't have to try, it was just part of who he was.

Mickey noticed her looks. "Hang on, hungry eyes, it's almost done."

Mona gasped randomly and stood up. Mickey turned to see her dancing to herself to whatever song was playing on the tpod.

"Think of ya when I going to bed

When I wake up, think of you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why-"

Mickey smiled at her and kept cooking. He kept one eye on his pots while the other was on her. When she was happy, she was so free. She moved like no one cared and danced from her heart. He stopped stirring the pot, rested his hip on the counter top and watched her dance. She took out her pony tail and let her wavy hair bounce on her shoulders. She would pop her shoulders and move her head to make the sway of her hips more hypnotic.

Mona looked up long enough to see his soft eyes and smile. She grabbed him by the hands and pulled him towards her. She gave him an earphone. When he inserted it, he could hear Becky G _Shower_ playing. Mickey started to move his shoulders to the music. Mona began to dance in front of him. They weren't more than five inches from each other. Mickey had never danced with someone else before. This was-new. Exciting.

Mona kept getting closer to him. Mickey kept smiling, forgetting that the food was on the stove. He was so enraptured with the girl in front of him. It took a few moments to find the beat. It seemed like when they were in sync, the song stopped.

Mickey took a step back and handed her the ear phone but she stepped closer to keep dancing. How can he say no.

Sia _Chandelier_ started. Mona moved slower but more seductive as she rolled her body to the beat. She moved her hips to the beat. Still unsure of what to do, Mickey followed her lead.

The song came to the first chorus, Mona took his hand in hers and lifted it as she continued to dance. Mickey had no idea what he was feeling but wanted more.

"I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight."

Mickey hoped that wasn't the case. She kept getting closer to him. He could smell the shampoo that only she and Karai used. Pomegranate. Sweet and seductive. Mickey looked down at her. Mona had her eyes closed and danced as she was feeling the music within every inch of her. Mickey placed a hand on her hip to keep up with her rhythm while she lifted his other again as the chorus came on.

She rolled her body again and gently touched his plastron the entire time.

"I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight."

Mickey took his hand from hers. He lifted her chin to look at him and gently kissed her lips. He felt his heart race, his lungs couldn't get enough air, his stomach was on fire. Then the fear set in. Mona's hand gently ran down his plastron and hit every ridge. Mickey quickly took a step back and awkwardly put his hands at his sides. "Dinner." He pointed nervously. "Gotta cook dinner." He swallowed hard as he looked intensely at the pots. Nothing burned during the six minutes. Like they would notice.

"Mickey" Mona said insecurely. Michelangelo didn't look at her as he poured the water out of one pan into the sink. "You know I like you too?" He paused from his task momentarily then resumed slower. "Like, like like." He could hear the smile in her voice but couldn't look at her. Mona bit her lower lip and hugged herself with one arm. "If you don't feel the same, why did you" she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It's complicated." It was the only thing he could think to say.

Mona stepped towards him. "So, explain it to me."

Mickey dumped the contents of one pan into another. "Guys, dinner's ready." He yelled for the entire lair to hear.

Mona furrowed her brows in pain. "Mickey, don't. Don't shut me out like this. Please."

He covered his face with his hands. "Look, I didn't mean to. It just sort of-"

Mona put a hand on his arm gently. "Do you-" she dropped her gaze "do you regret it?"

Mickey could hear the pain her voice. "N-No. No. I just-" Master Mitizuki held one hand over her head to move the rubber slats from the door way. "Master Mituzuki."

She stepped in and gave a gentle smile. "It smells wonderful Michael-" The master finished surveying the room. She read the auras of the two teens and turned on her heel. "I'll come back later."

When the master left, Mickey turned to the green skinned girl. "Look, I-I don't know. I-I'm just" he looked her face and saw the pain she was in. "I'm scared of you."

Mona snorted and gave an incredulous "Whaaaat?"

Mickey sighed. "I know it's totally not me, but I don't know if this is real or not. I don't know if you're manipulating me to get at my brothers or-"

"Why would I manipulate-" Mona stopped. It was Master Mitizuki's favorite word.

"You kenoichi are like, assassins of emotions and stuff. I don't know if I can trust you, with, ya know."

Mona shook her head softly. "Mickey, why do you think I would do that to you?"

He looked away ashamed. "Cause I'm the weakest." He mumbled.

"Mickey"

"No" he took his arm from her. "You see it. That's why you're doing this."

Mona bit her lip. "Michelangelo, I don't like you because of you're the strongest or the weakest. I don't like you because you're the smartest or the funniest. I love you because your heart. You're such a good person, Mickey. And when I 'm around you, I feel like I can be myself without worrying about being judged or made fun of. When I'm with you, it's like your personality just automatically brightens the room. Just being near you makes me happy. I like that-"

"You said love." Mickey said slowly.

"What?" Mona quickly rasped with a look of fear on her face. "No. No I didn't. I said like. Like. Not love. I mean, we haven't really known each other for that long. That's not nearly enough time to verify that it is in-fact love. But no, I said like, because love is a very, very strong word. Very strong. And, um, I mean, if you were scared before, saying love would make you run away. And we don't want that. I like you. Like. I said like. Like. Yea. Like." She nodded quickly, hopping he wouldn't see the fear though her ranting.

Mickey gave a crooked smile. "You said love."

"No, I said like." She said quickly. Mickey arched a knowing brow and continued to smirk. Mona sighed. "Did I say love?"

"You did."

Mona gave a pained look as she sighed. After a moment, she stood tall and crossed her arms. "Fine." She ceded. "Maybe I did. Slip of the tongue." She gave him a side glance and frowned. "You're gonna run away, aren't you?" she asked with a small voice.

Xx Outside the Kitchen xX

Raphael pulled his head back in confusion. "What do you mean I can't go in there?"

Master Mitizuki stood between him and the kitchen. "Michelangelo forgot to take out the garlic bread before announcing the evening meal. He said that it wasn't complete and that we should wait to gain the full effect of the meal since we eat with our eyes then our stomachs."

Raph scoffed. "Bull. I'm going in." Mitizuki didn't stop him but let him pass. "Yo, Mickey, how's din-" Raph stopped mid sentence as he just walked in on his brother kissing Mona Lisa. Both instantly jumped apart and blushed. Raph was surprised to see that Mona worked so quickly with her information. Raph looked behind him and realized what Master Mitizuki was trying to prevent. "Mickey" Raph yelled. "How dare you toy with my emotions like that! You _know_ I love spaghetti night. Get the garlic bread out of the oven, but don't call me until it's done." Raph turned around offering a final "shell for brains" over his shoulder as he left.

Mickey looked confused. "I didn't make garlic bread?"

Mona elbowed his arm. "Looks like we got ten minutes to make it." She leaned in closer to him and gave a mischievous smile. "With no distractions."

* * *

><p>Xx Next Day xX<p>

Splinter was sitting on the couch watching the newest episode of One Life to Live. It was a small reprieve of his everyday life that the boys knew better than to interrupt.

Samanatha leaned into Marco and whispered "Cadance isn't yours."

Splinter arched an amused brow. So that was the big secret.

Behind him, Mona put her tphone down and sat next to him on the couch. "What'd I miss?" she sounded excited as she leaned closer to the TV.

Splinter smirked. "Samanatha has just confessed that Cadance is not Marco's daughter."

Mona took a surprised gasp. "Get out." She instantly turned her head and watched the TV.

Splinter shushed her as Samanatha finished telling the story of her infidelity. The two watched the lives of the characters in silence for the rest of the hour. Amused by the intricate plots and secrets each kept from each other. When the show ended, Mona put her hands out towards the TV "What about Jacob? Is he going to live?"

Splinter chuckled. "We will find out tomorrow. Patience, young Mona."

Mona gave an annoyed grunt, knowing he was right, and crossed her arms over her plastron. She leaned back against the couch and breathed. She heard Splinter give another chuckle as he stood to leave. Mona swallowed hard as she found the courage to say what she had originally came to talk to him about. "Umm, Sensei?"

Splinter turned slowly to look at her with an eager ear. Mona stood up but kept her eyes on the ground. "What is it, child?"

Mona bit her bottom lip as if ashamed of what she was about to ask. Splinter waited patiently for her to speak as she fiddled with her fingers. Mona swallowed again. "I umm, I kissed Mickey." She stated quietly. She slowly looked up at Splinter who seemed to have an amused look on his face. "Or rather, he kissed me. Actually, we kissed. Together. Each other. And, he told me that he would tell you, and that he would talk to you about it, but I don't know if he had the chance, or even that he talked to Master Mituzuki, I don't think she would understand, but he said that he'd talk to you and see if you approved, because he respects you – not that I don't, but he wanted to be the one to tell you and" Mona took a deep breath to get over her ranting and gather her fear. "What is your policy on dating? Each other. In the clan. Or family. No, clan, family sounds weird."

Splinter smiled at the young girl. He made the gesture for her to sit on the couch. Mona did but kept her wide eyes on the rat as he sat down beside her. "My policy on dating would depend on what your intentions are with my son."

Mona looked confused. "How do you mean?"

"Why do you want to be with him?" Splinter responded bluntly.

"I don't know." Mona shrugged. "He's a great guy. He's nice, kind, caring, honest, optimistic, he just-" Mona paused to smile softly at herself. "He just makes me happy."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's just- himself."

Splinter gave a patient look. "And are you 'yourself' when you're with him?"

Mona lost her smile as he looked at her hands. "Ever since I was little, I've always had to pretend to be something I'm not. I always had to smile, so people wouldn't see my pain. So they wouldn't ask what was wrong. I always had to pretend to be strong, like I didn't care what they said about me behind my back. But, when I'm with Mickey, it's like he doesn't care about my past. He's just so in the moment, that all that matters is here and now. When I'm with him, I feel" Mona unfurrowed her brows and met his gaze, "I feel free. Free to be who I really am. There's no judgment if I say or do the wrong thing. If I'm awkward, or" she shrugged "weird." Mona sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea what he sees in me, but, I know that when I 'm with him, I want to be the best me possible." She looked up and saw a kind smile on Splinters face. "I just want you to know, he spent so much time making sure that I was happy and taken care of since I've been here that I want to do the same for him. I just want to make him as happy as he's made me."

"How far you do see this relationship going?"

Mona opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked away in thought and said the only thing that came to mind. "As far and as long as he'll let me."

Splinter arched a brow at this. "Why is it his decision?"

Mona smirked. "One day he'll realize how crazy I am."

The master smiled. "And when he does?"

Mona bit her lip. "I just want him to be happy, Sensei. If not with me, then-" Mona looked at her hands as she tried not to think of the alternative.

Splinter saw her torment and placed a hand over hers. Mona looked up to see a gentle smile on his face. "For so long, I was worried that my sons would never know a woman's unconditional love. I feared that they were doomed to live their lives in the shadows, forced to watch as the people around them were allowed to find true happiness. I was once blessed to find such a love. Mona, my sons do not know the ways of the heart. Nor do they know the pain of it. As I have told Michelangelo last night, I will allow this blossoming relationship only because I sense kindred spirits in the two of you."Mona gave an excited smile. "However," Mona instantly removed her smile to listen intently, "There are to be no 'little turtles' or the act of making until after your marriage. Is that understood?"

She nodded with a smile. "Hai, Sensei. That sounds reasonable."

"Good." Splinter took his hand from hers and placed it on his own lap. "I would also like to thank the two of you for being forthcoming with your request."

Mona scratched her head. "Honestly, it didn't seem right without your blessing." With a nod, Splinter stood to leave, but Mona stood quickly and hugged him. Splinter was surprised at first, but gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Mona released him and stood awkwardly. "Sorry, I don't know if that was appropriate. Sorry."

Splinter had a patient smile. "It is alright child. You are filled with so much love and happiness, it is expected to overflow sometimes. Michelangelo is lucky to have you."

Mona gave a deep bow with a smile. "Thank you, Sensei."

Splinter gave a nod and made eye contact with Michelangelo who was waiting on the conversation to walk in. Sensei made his leave to the dojo. Mickey hugged Mona from behind and scared her. After an apology, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "He totally said yes."

Mona placed her hands over his. "I know. We should celebrate."

Mickey paused. "How?" he asked slowly.

Mona turned in his arms and placed her arms around his shoulders. "Well," Mickey smirked and leaned into her. Mona gave a devious smile and turned his bandana to start the game of ninja tag.


	11. Chapter 11

Raph stood behind the couch and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Ladies." He said with a hint of sarcasm to the four turtles on the couch. Leo and Mickey piffted, while Mona and Venus looked over their shoulder at him. "you guys have been here for five months with no intent of leaving. I was waiting until one of the 'other gentlemen' were going to do it, but it would appear I'm the only one with a sense of respect."

Leo and Mickey gave a guffaw until Raph hit both of them in the head. "Anyways," he seethed. "If you guys want it, you can have my room."

Mona gave an excited breath while Venus gave a skeptical look. "Why?"

"Who cares!" Mona eagerly stood up and grabbed her sister by the wrist. "Lets take it. Thanks Raphael." Mona dragged Venus behind her to their new room. With a smirk, Raph followed behind slower. Leo and Mickey shared a skeptical look at their hot headed brother who was usually selfish when it came to his own solitude.

Mona was the first one in and looked around. The room was bare except for a bed, Raphael's drum set, and a few boxes. Mona spun in the room a few times with a joyous smile.

Raph joined Venus at the door frame and watched Mona look over the room. Venus gave him a sideways glance as he looked like he just lost the lottery. His arms covered his plastron and he kept his eyes to the floor. "Where will you sleep?" Venus said quietly so only he would hear it.

Raph shrugged. "Donnie spends most of his nights in the lab. His room's usually vacant."

Venus smirked and arched an eye ridge. "Is he aware of this arrangement?"

"He'll get over it." Raphael responded quickly as Mona was looking around the room trying to find a new way to decorate. "His room wasn't big enough for the drums or the bed. I hope you don't mind only the one."

Venus crossed her arms and shrugged. "It's fine."

Mona heard the comment. "Venus, I want you to have the bed."

Venus smiled and shook her head. "No. You can't sleep with your shell on. I'll take the floor."

"But-"

"But nothing." Venus said sterner. "I'll survive. Take the bed."

Mona frowned. "Fine. But this is my half of the room. Just kidding. I always wanted a sister to say that to." Mona turned again and tried to finish redecorating in her head.

Venus looked at Raph who had a soft smile on his face as he watched Mona in his room. Venus lowered her brows in thought until she came to the conclusion. She waited until Mona had her shell turned before pushing Raphael further down the hall.

Raph gave a confused look. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Just tryin to be nice."

Venus put her hands on her hips and gave a knowing look. With a sigh, she stepped closer. "Look, I'm sure you're a- competent and thorough lover," Raph pulled his head back in confusion, "but Mona is innocent. Okay? She doesn't need,-" Venus opened her palm to him and made a large circle to indicate all of him. "So, give Mickey a chance. A fighting chance. And while I'm sure you don't want sloppy seconds, but-"

Raph shook his head quickly. "What?"

"I'm just saying, you are a lot of turtle. _A lot_. And, maybe, she needs something sweet and cute, before, ya know, you."

Raphael was at a loss of words. He struggled to say something but only chocking sounds were coming out. He finally focused on anger he growled, "You think I'm doing this for _her_?"

Venus paused. "Well, I did, until you said that. Like that." She dropped her arms. "Did Master Splinter tell you to do this? Because, the couch is kind of comfortable, actually. I don't mind it."

Raph held his hands out like he was going to choke her. Venus took a step back and held her hands up defensively. He kept moving his arms and hand in frustration but never said anything to her. He finally pointed a finger at her and gave a look of rage. "You can be such a bitch." He quietly seethed to her.

Venus threw her hands up in confusion. "What?!" She spat with the same anger he just showed her.

With a growl, he shoulder checked her as he stormed away. Mona popped her head out to see an angered Raphael walking out of the hall and ducked back into the room for safety. When he passed, Mona looked back at him to see his shell walking down the stairs into the living room. She turned to the other end of the hall and saw Venus looking just as angered as he was. Mona scowled at her sister and pointed to Raphael.

Venus crossed her arms and shook her head. Mona grunted and stomped to her sister. "I don't know what you did, but you need to apologize to him." Venus scoffed. "Now." Venus looked away from her sister and kept her chin up. "Venus, go or so help me-"

"What are you gonna do?"

Mona grabbed Venus by the thumb to twist her arm and hit a pressure point that Master Mitizuki taught them earlier that week. Venus gave a look of extreme pain at her sister. "Alright, alright." Mona released her and pointed at the direction that Raph just exited. Venus rotated her shoulder and shot her a death look. "You owe me." She said with a pointed finger.

"You'll owe me a thank you when you're done." Mona countered as she crossed her own arms over her plastron.

With a grunt, Venus shook her head and followed Raphael. He was in the garage on his weight set, bench pressing close to three hundred pounds. With a cleansing breath, Venus took a courageous step closer to him. Raph saw her and grunted as he lifted the bar.

Venus stood over him with her arms crossed. "Sorry." She muttered.

Raph arched a brow and put the bar on the rest. "What was that?"

"I said I was sorry."

Raphael sat up on the bench and smirked. "For?" the sound of victory rang in his voice.

Venus exhaled. "For angering you. Even though I'm right." Raphael rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bench. He lifted the bar in silence with only the metal clang of the weights as he lifted them. "I just worry about her." Venus said softly. Raph held the bar above his chest to listen to her. "I just want her to be safe. And until you can control your temper, the safest person is Mickey."

Raph put the bar on the rest. "So I have a shot?" he smirked with mirth.

"_If_ you can control your temper." She warned. She gave another groan and sat down beside the bench near his knees but kept her shell to him. "I know you probably see something beautiful and delicate, but that's the thing: she is delicate. I just want her to be happy before you-" Venus looked over her shoulder at him then away in shame. "before you destroy it."

Raph threw his hands up. "Seriously, such a bitch."

"Raphael-"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm a nice guy who occasionally does things without an ulterior motive?"

Venus paused. "No. You're kind of selfish and egotistical." Raph gave a death look. "I said kind of." Venus argued.

Raph grunted. "Either way," he took the bar from the rest and pressed it again, "Mona's not the one who does it for me. So drop it."

Raphael became aware of his phrasing and felt the fear creep into his heart if she would ask who did. Instead, Venus took it at face value. "Then, thank you." She looked at him again as he conturied to press the weights with a scowl. "For graciously, and selflessly giving Mona and I your bed room. I know you prefer your solitude so it does mean a lot to us that you would give it up." Venus looked at him again. "Thank you." She offered a small smile that made him faultier on the bar. She instantly stood to help him with it. She put both hands under the bar and tried to help lift if off of him. "Damn, soft shell, how much is on here?"

Raph did most of the lifting to put it back on the rest. "350."

Venus rested her elbows on the bar and looked down at his face. "So, what's the point of this?" She looked at the weights then him again.

"Get stronger." She gave a confused look then shrugged. "If you're not too scared, we can start puttin you on some weight training."

Venus smiled but it was cut short when Donnie spotted them and called for Venus. "You didn't take your medicine this morning."

Venus gave a pained look at Donnie then looked down at Raph. "Maybe next time." She gently tapped his plastron as she strutted to the door with Donnie. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes." Don sternly ordered. She dropped her head and entered the lab with him.

Raphael waited until he couldn't see either of them. He put his head on the bench and covered the spot where she touched him. A small smile crept onto his face. _She smiled at me_.

Master Mitizuki stood before the two female turtles. "Haken-no-kami is a hand to hand combat technique that will teach you how to defend against your opponents by using their joints against themselves and using your opponents weight to your advantage. The system is easy and effective. Venus. Attack me."

Venus ran at the master and threw a punch. Mituziki side stepped and grabbed her by the wrist, using the same arm, stepped towards the turtle, overlapping their arms, and pushed her arm down so the masters elbow as locking Venus arm straight. Venus dropped to a knee. "From here, I can either break your arm or force you to the ground. Mona, are you paying attention?"

Mona had her eyes wide while looking at her tphone. "The boys just texted me." She breathed. "They were ambushed and are hurt badly. They're on their way back."

Mituziki released Venus. "Prepare the first aid kits, gather ice packs, and warm some tea. I will inform Master Splinter of their arrival and status." She announced without hesitation.

The two girls stood, "Hai." Both ran from the dojo to prepare the liar for the incoming injuries.

Master Mitizuki kneeled outside of Splinters door and knocked gently. "I heard" he announced from inside.

"Hai, Lord Master."

The door opened quickly and he stood ready to face what the teen ninja's may bring. Mitizuki stood slowly at his side. Their eyes met for only instant, but even then, the two masters knew what the other was thinking and feared.

Venus stood in the kitchen and opened the freezer. Ice Crème Kitty always freaked her out. "Ice packs please." With a 'meower' the cat tossed her three ice packs. Venus looked at her arms. "I'm gonna need more than this." The cat hissed and started to throw out innumerous ice packs at the female turtle. Few hit her in head. Venus slammed the freezer door closed and used one the ice packs to soothe the pain caused by the angered kitty.

"Master Splinter" Raphael called from the turn style. He was carrying Donatello over his shoulders. The other five teens filed in, each leaning on one another for support. The teens all fell on the couch. Master Splinter, Master Mitizuki, and Mona were all ready to deal with the wounds.

Splinter looked over Leonardo. "What happened?"

Leo gave a pained groan as he moved on the couch to a more comfortable position. "The Foot ambushed us. We thought the Purple Dragons were just doing their thing and they lead us to a warehouse where they were waiting for us." Splinter gave him some tea and told him to relax.

Mituzuki was looking over Donnie. She opened a break pack and held it under his nose. Donnie instantly woke up in a frenzy. The woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Relax. You are home, safe." Donnie nodded and relaxed against the couch. "Some of your healing balms are home made. I will need you to instruct me on how to use them." Donnie nodded.

Mona started to open band-aids and started to apply them on Mickey.

Venus left the kitchen with bowls of water, ice packs, and rags. She passed them out the conscious ones and was ready to help Casey when she noticed that Raphael was using his teeth to tie a bandage around his arm. She gave a patient smile as she sat down next to him. He pulled his arm away from her and grumbled, "I got it."

Venus arched a brow and touched his wound. He gave a hiss of pain. "Let me help." He tried to pull away again and she poked the wound on his leg.

"Stop that."

"Stop squirming." Her tone was hard as were her eyes. Raphael looked away and did as instructed. "The sooner I can help you, the sooner you can help me with your brothers."

Raphael gave a gruff groan as she removed the bandage he tried to wrap and cleaned his wound. He hissed again. She just smiled. "Don't be such a soft shell." He gave another annoyed groan and let her work. She sprayed an anit-biotic on his arm that stung. Raph filched involuntarily. Venus met his eyes for a moment and sighed. Licking her beak, she leaned down and blew on his arm to lessen the sting.

Raphael watched as she offered some relief from his pain. He felt his heart beat in his throat as she had to touch him to wrap his arm. When his arm was bandaged, she moved from next to him, to sitting on the floor. She had a bowl of water and a rag to remove the dirt from his leg. She cleaned the wound more gently than she had his arm. Her hand was resting on the inside of his thigh as she cleaned the scratches from Razar. He kept his face neutral hopping she couldn't hear the hammering of his heart through his plastron. She applied the anti-biotic again, and again, blew on it to lessen the pain. Her hands gently touched the inside of his thigh as she applied the bandage and knotted it on the wound. Her fingers were cold due to the water and ice. All he could think of what how it created an amazing trail against his feverish skin.

Venus looked up into his eyes when she was finished. It took him a moment to blink away the softness to only show annoyance. He swallowed hard as she stood up, never removing her gaze from his. She lifted a hand to his bandana. All of the annoyance he tried to show was lost when she touched it. What he didn't expect, was for her to remove the red cloth. She pulled it down to his throat and moved in closer to him. His breath grew shorter and his core grew warmer with every inch she got closer.

Venus put her thumb to his brow and checked it. "You're going to need stitches. I'll be right back."

She turned her shell to him and walked to get the needle. Raphael exhaled hard, happy to have dodged whatever his mind was thinking. When she returned, she was needling the thread and stood above him. "This is going to hurt. You might need something to bite down on." Raphael humphed and she smirked. She took the newly wet rag and cleaned the wound. She stood again and placed one knee between his legs on the edge of the couch and leaned in to him. His breath hitched in his throat. "Turn your head." He turned his head only to be staring at the chest piece of her plastron. Standing above him, with her body so close to Raph, he was having a hard time breathing without inhaling her scent. The needle pierced his skin and he reached out and grabbed whatever he could to anchor himself.

Venus looked down to see that he had grabbed her hips, but didn't say anything as she continued to work on his brow. Each piercing, she could feel the full strength of his hands as they dug into her skin. Having his hands there actually helped her with her balance. "There." She finally said. "Six stitches. Wasn't so bad." Raphael was still trying to breathe through the pain, his fingers digging into her scales. She smirked. She leaned into his ear slit and whispered, "You better make me scream, Raph."

Raphael's eyes instantly went wide and he ripped his hands off her. She gave a bit of a smirk as she moved to get the bandages. She placed two thin adhesive strips on his brow to secure the stitches. Venus wet the rag again and finished wiping off his face revealing a bruise on his left jaw, and a busted lower lip. She handed him an ice pack. "You'll need to alternate."

She continued to look him over and saw a small gash on his right shoulder. "Shriuken?" she asked as she wiped it of blood and dirt. Raph nodded. She sprayed the anti-biotic and bandaged it. She leaned him forward to inspect his carapace. It seemed intact. She wiped a bit of his skin from the back of arms. "You're shedding." She commented as she removed the residual skin. "Probably from too many bench presses." She offered him a few pain killers and a cup of tea.

Venus turned to start working on Casey. "Alright, where does it hurt?"

"All over, baby." Casey said with a smile.

Venus arched a brow. "Well, that's beyond my skills." She stood to leave.

"Alright, alright. I just twisted my ankle. Will you kiss it and make it better?"

"I can break it and make it worse."

Casey paused awkwardly. "Always an option."

Venus smiled at him and took a seat on the floor. She removed his shoe and felt his ankle. When the boy hissed at the pain, she arched a brow. There was defiantly fluid. She reached for a bandage and an ice pack and started to wrap his foot. "You're getting pretty good at this." Casey commented.

Venus shrugged. "Donnie's willing to teach. And these guys" she jutted her chin at Raphael, "come home like this more often than not." When she finished, he looked up at him, "Where else?"

Casey covered his heart with his hand. "I've got his shooting pain in my chest. Like an arrow." He smirked at the girl.

"You need a psychiatrist." She commented as she stood, 'accidently' kicking his foot as she walked past. Casey's hiss of pain caused Raph to laugh.

Mona was wrapping up Mickey's head. "If you knew it was a trap, you should have called us." She seethed as she tied the bandage tighter than she should have.

Mickey gave a hiss. "We didn't want to get you two hurt."

Mona shot him an angered look. "I know we're not the best right now, but we could've helped." She ran a hand down his plastron and noticed a small crack. She reached for a small plastic canister and opened it to reveal a yellow gel. She put a large glop on her fingers and spread it on the crack.

Mickey had a look of fear. "You don't need that much."

"If you would have called us, I wouldn't." She gave an angered scowl as she placed a bandage over the goop and pressed.

"Okay, okay, next time, we'll call you, just be gentle, okay?"

Mona arched a brow. "We're the Foot gentle when they did this to you?" she ripped the bandage off quickly and removed the excess gel that wasn't in the crack.

Mickey took an immediate intake of breath at the pain of ripped bandage and put his hands up defensively. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot." His voice was screeched as he spoke while taking in air. "I'll call you next time, I promise, I promise. Just don't do it again." He took a deeper breath to ease the pain. "Why are you so mean to me?" He cried and gave a fake sniffle.

Her eyes softened as she smiled. Mona leaned in and kissed on him on the cheek. She rubbed her forehead against his cheek bone. "I scares me when you come home like this." She whispered to him.

Mickey turned his head to see the pain on her face. He smiled. "The fact we're even coming home-"

"Stop." Her voice hardened as she looked at him. With an exhale, she put her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers as best she could with her five digits to his three. "Just, call us next time, okay?"

Mickey looked down at her. He could hear her worry raw in her voice. He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "Promise." He said softly to her as he kissed the top of her head.

Mona looked up and saw the light in his eyes and the crooked smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "I should, uh, I should help April." She gave an awkward smile as she stood to help her sister.

Mickey leaned back against the couch and grabbed his side that had the newly mended crack. "Why does this hurt so bad?" he asked himself.

"Mickey?" Leo asked beside him.

"What up, bro?" he groaned with his usual bubble tone.

Leo lowered his brows. "Are you and Mona-" he let the question hang.

Michelangelo smirked. "Totally."

Leo gave a confused expression. "What's that like?"

Mickey gave a sigh that sounded of bliss. "Awesome. Like, totally awesome."

"I'm gonna need a few more verbs."

Mickey turned on the couch to look at his brother. "So, it's like-" a plastron gel hit the couch between them with such force that it bounced off and landed a few feet from the couch. Both of the brothers had wide eyes as they looked at the one who threw it. Master Mitizuki has a look of brewing anger focused at Michelangelo.

Leonardo scooted away from his brother. "Never mind, curiosity satiated."

Mitizuki returned her attentions to Karai's broken arm. Karai arched a brow. "What was that about?"

Mitizuki arched a brow without looking at the girl. "An inappropriate conversation that needed to end." Karai didn't press further and allowed the master to finish her wrappings. "You will need time to heal. You should see this as an opportunity to become a better fighter with your left."

Karai scoffed. "I'm good with my left."

"But not great." Mitizuki countered. She looked over the girl. "Interesting that this is your only wound."

Karai heard the accusation that the Master didn't produce and scowled. "You still don't trust me." She stated defiantly.

Mitizuki gave a knowing look. "At my age, in my line of business, you tend to abandon the idea." The master gave a single head nod and walked to Donatello who was being looked over by Master Splinter.

Something tickled Raphael's hand while he slept. It was like a feather dusting over his knuckles. He awoke quickly to see a figure standing over him. "Shh." It said softly. "Relax." After a few blinks, he realized it was Venus. She had a blanket in her hands covering him up. Her long yellow braid had fallen over her shoulder. It barely touched his skin in a way that felt as gentle as her skin against his fingertips. "I'm just checking your wounds." She whispered to him. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Everyone else had fallen asleep on the couch and was sleeping silently. He noticed that each was covered in their own comforter that was usually in their rooms. Mona was snuggled next to Mickey. He gave a pained grunt when she barely touched his brow. "Sorry." He turned to look at her. Her eyes were grazing over him, focusing on the wounds he had sustained earlier that night. She took a step back and kneeled down the ground. The cold air hit his leg when she lifted the blanket to inspect the wound. She would gently touch it to make sure it wasn't bleeding through. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts." He snapped back the whisper.

She gave an annoyed look and covered him with the blanket again. She retrieved a cup and a pill from the center of the room and handed them to him. Raphael took the pain killer and swallowed it with the cup of tea. He handed her back the cup and she gently touched his shoulder. "I know it's your responsibility to look over your brothers when they're hurt, but you're wounded too. You need your sleep. I'll watch over them tonight." She gave a soft smile at him as she stood.

Raphael watched as she checked each of his brothers and sisters wounds. She would check bandages, stitches, and apply fresh ice packs where needed. Those who woke up were given another pain killer and a cup of tea. Venus would smile kindly to each of them as she readjusted their blankets and whisper to go back to sleep. She seemed the most concerned for Leonardo. She felt his forehead. He must have a fever. An infection. Venus gave him a large cup of water and a few crackers for his stomach.

Raphael could hear them whispering but couldn't make it out. Venus gave a silent laugh at whatever he said as she applied an ice pack to his arm. Raphael could taste the bile in his throat. He wanted to blame it on the medicine. The loss of the fight. But he knew what it really was.

Venus lifted the blanket to check his leg and knee. Leonardo whispered something else warranting a playful look from the girl. She dropped the blanket to the ground covering him up again. He whispered something else to her that warranted another smile. She rubbed the top of his head. "Go to sleep, Nerd." Leo smiled at the comment and moved to get comfortable on the couch again.

Venus finished checking over the others and sat a few feet from Raphael, covering herself in her own blanket. She moved to get comfortable and rested her head on an arm.

Raphael arched a brow and smirked. He blamed the pain killer. "Yo, Venus." He whispered to her and she opened an eye to him. He lifted his black comforter that had the constellations on it. "Care to join me for a night under the stars?" He had a huge smile on his face.

Venus rolled her eyes and whispered "wow" but couldn't fight the smile on her face. She pulled her blanket over her shoulder and snuggled further into the couch.

Raph sighed and lowered the blanket. "Why you gotta be such a tease?"

She gave him an amused look then scoffed. "Raphael, you wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me." She whispered to him with a smirk.

"I don't know" he sucked his teeth, "RedTube's pretty informational." He kept his victorious smirk on his face.

Venus looked confused. "What is RedTube?"

Raphael copied her own expression by rolling his eyes and exaggerated the whispered "wow."

"What?"

Raph laughed to himself. "It's porn." Venus still looked confused. "Wow." He said more shocked.

"What is porn?" she whispered with a bit more anger.

He just smiled. "Aww, you're so innocent." Venus scowled. Her anger just caused him to smile more. "Good night." He kept smiling to himself as he put his head back. Venus gave an annoyed grunt as she pulled the blanket around herself tighter. His smile grew at her aggravation.


End file.
